


An Argument in the Void

by themusiclife132



Series: The Void [1]
Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Choking, Dom!Dark, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hair Pulling, Manipulative!Dark, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Oral, Restraints, Spanking, Switch!Anti, Threesome, gender neutral reader, light degradation, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusiclife132/pseuds/themusiclife132
Summary: You show up in the void under mysterious circumstances. Dark and Anti are having an argument. They want you to help solve it. What do they have in mind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This had a completely different title when I started writing it. I had to change it. Hope it sounds okay. Also sorry for the bad summary.

Your eyes widen at the blackness around you. One moment you were at home on your phone the next you were here. With a start, you realize you recognize this place. The void. You spin around once eyes widely looking around for someone, anyone.

 

You spin again and your eyes land on two figures. You recognize both almost immediately. It’s Dark and Anti. You knew the former quite well but had only heard of the latter. But with his appearance it couldn’t have been anyone else. How many people have green hair? And who else would be standing so close to Dark? Your face heats up at the thought of just how well you knew Dark. You had been missing him lately.

 

You look around yourself one more time expecting to see something. What exactly you aren’t sure. But when you see you aren’t in any eminent danger you get a better look at the two men in front of you. They’re a good ten feet away from you.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Dark says tugging on his jacket.

 

Your eyes trail over Dark first. His hair was messed up in that just woke up tousled look. You wondered how he pulled off bed head so well for someone who didn’t need to sleep. He was in his usual suit. You can hear the two men, no beings, talking but your brain doesn’t really focus on the words.

 

Your eyes trail back up Dark’s body and that’s when you notice his tie is gone. He has the top of his shirt unbuttoned you can just see his collarbones as he moves and a flash of the expanse of skin of his chest. You feel something well up inside yourself and look away quickly.

 

Anti looked…different than you had thought he would. His hair was a mess and the top of it was green. He was dressed head to toe in black. His jeans had tears in them at his knees. He twitched slightly every few seconds. There was a green glow around him.

 

Your eyes fall on a scar on his neck still red as if the wound hadn’t healed. The more you look at it the more you realize that it’s still an open wound. Blood seeps out of it slowly. Your eyes follow its movement down his neck. You had been so focused on it that a voice startled you when Dark turns to you.

 

“Y/N come here.” Dark calls and you look at him. Anti is standing just a few feet away from him. Both men’s eyes were trained on you. Dark’s arm is extended in your direction. “Y/N?” Dark repeats head twitching at his side.

 

“Maybe they don’t like you anymore?” Anti says laughing slightly and looking at Dark. “Maybe they want something else.” He looks at you for a second and then turns back to Dark.

 

A look of anger comes to Dark’s face and his lips purse. He looks ready to snap at Anti. Something about the look drives you forward to Dark’s side.

 

Dark smiles at you and wraps his arm around you resting his hand on your hip and pulling you close to him. Your hand settles on his chest and the other hangs limply by your side. Dark looks back to Anti with a smile.

 

“Looks like you’re wrong.” He arches a brow.

 

Anti looks at you with anger and then looks back to Dark jealousy clear in his eyes. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He moves forward towards you and Dark.

 

Dark’s arm tightens around you.

 

“Maybe we should give them a real,” His voice crescendos “chance to decide.” He glitches again and Dark smirks at him.

 

“Why would I do that?” He pauses looking you up and down. “I’ve already won.”

 

“If you’re so confident,” He glitches. His anger seeming to accelerate the frequency of it. “then you have nothing to lose. If they really chose you then there’s no reason to not try it.” He smiles. “Unless you aren’t sure of their,” He looks over at you. “undying loyalty.” He finishes the grin split wide.

 

Dark bares his teeth at the man leaning forward slightly. “What makes you think I share?”

 

Anti laughs. “What better way to see if they’re yours then to tempt them.” He smiles and looks at you. “If you’re so sure then there shouldn’t be a problem.” He looks back to Dark.

 

The corner of Dark’s mouth twitches. He clearly doesn’t like competition. You remember the first time he got jealous. You couldn’t leave his side, his bed, for days.

 

“What would even be the purpose of doing all this?” Dark snaps. “This won’t prove anything.” He growls and you feel the rumble in his chest against your side.

 

Anti smiles at him sweetly. “If you can’t keep your loyal little pet than how can you hope to keep anyone else?” He asks.

 

Dark sucks on his teeth for a moment clearly, he’s giving the man’s words some thought. That or he was trying to reign in his anger. You hoped that wasn’t the case as you were in-between the two and unable to leave without one of their assistance.

 

“Fine.” He leans forward saying the word and baring his teeth as he does so. If he had been trying to calm himself down then he clearly hadn’t managed it.

 

It’s when Anti looks at you that it hits you just what the two had been talking about. You’d been so caught up in watching them that you hadn’t registered what they’d been saying.

 

“Hello there.” Anti says addressing you directly for the first time.

 

You pull back as much as you can. Dark allows the action but keeps you close to his side. His arm around you feeling like a steel band.

 

“Y/N, its rude to not greet our guest.” Dark says pushing you forward slightly and then dropping his arm and folding them behind his back.

 

You look over at him in shock and maybe a bit of fear.

 

He nods to Anti and he squints a bit when you don’t immediately comply with his silent order. You look away quickly not wanting to know what his next step would be.

 

You can’t make yourself look into Anti’s eyes instead you stare at the scar across his neck. In any other case, you might be concerned it was rude.

 

“Hello Anti.” You say and then offer your hand. “I’m Y/N.”

 

Anti grins and shakes your hand. The second his hand touches yours you feel your hair stand on end. Static electricity. “Y/N.” He says testing the feel of it. He laughs. “It’s so nice to meet you.” He shakes your hand a little more enthusiastically and his grip tightens a fraction when he feels you try to pull away.

 

You force yourself to meet his eyes. “Nice to meet you too.” You say and he grins wider when you look at him.

 

“We’re going to have so much fun!” He laughs shortly and the air sudden feels overcharged the touch of his hand on yours feeling like electricity.

 

But it’s not the good kind. It’s like the shock of an electrical current moving through you. As your nerves register the foreign pain you yank your hand out of his grip.

 

He chuckles again and Dark growls at him as your back comes in contact with Dark’s chest.

 

He grabs your hand and brings it up to his face to inspect it. “Are you alright?” He asks making eye contact with you the look on his face intense.

 

You nod a bit. You had been more surprised than in pain. It hadn’t really hurt that bad.

 

“Good.” Dark says shortly and places a gentle kiss on your palm. “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t hurt Y/N.” Dark says eyes trained on Anti.

 

“I was just playing with them.” The man says and the smile he gives you is unsettling.

 

“Hm.” Dark hums at Anti and then turns you around to face him. “I missed you.” He says running his fingers through your hair.

 

“I missed you too.” You say breaking his intense gaze.

 

You hear a laugh behind you and go to look at Anti to figure out what he finds so amusing. But before you can Dark catches your chin in his other hand and turns you back to face him.

 

“May I have a kiss?” He asks.

 

“Yeah, sure.” You nod and Dark smiles at you his hand slipping to the back of your head carding through your hair while the other leaves your chin and wraps around your back.

 

He tilts his head to the side and smiles at you before closing in for the kiss. His eyes stay open and on yours until you slip them closed. Your lips meet and at first Dark keeps it chaste and closed mouthed.

 

He tightens his grip on your back and your hair a little making it more profound less of the light stroking and more holding. His tongue sweeps out across your lips asking for entry.

 

You part your lips and your tongues tangle together. Dark gets a bit more aggressive the longer your kiss lasts. His tongue searches your mouth chasing the taste of you. After a few more moments he pulls back.

 

That’s when it hits you about something they had said earlier. You decide to ask about it. “What did you mean when you said you didn’t share?” You ask not sure if he had meant what you thought he had. You hadn’t had time to think about what you thought of that.

 

Dark clearly isn’t pleased by this turn of events. The smile that had greeted you when you opened your eye was cocky but it was gone now without a trace that it had even been there.

 

He clears his throat and straightens out the front of his suit. His neck tilts to the side. Then he resumes his previous position with his hands behind his back. “You weren’t listening?” He asks.

 

You shake your head mutely.

 

He takes a deep breath. “Darling, I have a favor to ask of you.” He pauses. “Would you help me settle a bit of an,” He looks over to Anti. “shall we say argument?”

 

“It’s not an argument if you know the outcome.” Anti smiles.

 

Dark looks displeased but turns his attention back to you. “Anti and I are having a bit of a problem you see.” He touches your arm and tilts his head to the side. “Anti here seems to think he can win against me. That he can be king of this realm.” There’s a beat of silence before he speaks again. “He’s proposed a challenge of sorts. And you’re the judge.”

 

“What sort of challenge?” You ask wary of what the answer might be.

 

Dark looks hesitant to answer your question so Anti speaks for him.

 

“We want to see who can please,” Anti’s eyes trail down your body with his pupils blown wide. “you better.” He smiles and looks back up at you eager to see your reaction.

 

“I don’t…” You trail off. “How would that prove anything?” You say instead of saying that you aren’t sure you understand or that you aren’t sure you want to do that.

 

“Well I mean-“ Dark cuts himself off. He sounds unsure and ends the sentence with a shrug. “We’d use your safe word and you could stop anytime you want.”

 

“Stop anytime I want?” You ask sounding confused. “That doesn’t answer my question!”

 

“Don’t you want to play with us?” Anti asks wrapping his arms around your waist his knuckles brushing against Dark’s stomach as he lays his chin on your shoulder and smiling at you.

 

“I…” You feel your face heat up but you don’t get a chance to respond before Dark pulls you into another kiss. It’s softer this time. More about exploring and gentleness than anything else. He finally pulls back just before you do. The kiss had lasted so long that you had almost gotten lightheaded by the lack of oxygen.

 

Anti is still holding you between them and he’s staring back and forth between you and Dark with a hungry look in his eyes.

 

One of Dark’s hands rest on you hip and the other is stroking your cheek. “What do you say, love?” Dark asks his voice thick from arousal.

 

You’re a little startled by the pet name. He’d never called you that before.

 

“Help us settle this disagreement once and for all?” He says smiling.

 

If it had been anyone else asking you knew you’d have said no long before now. You’d demanded to be taken home and would likely never speak to them again. But this was Dark. And you had to admit that Anti wasn’t half bad to look at either. And they did seem to agree that you could stop this whenever you wanted.

 

Dark seemed content to wait for you to think on it as long as you liked. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair and tousle it more. Your eyes dart to his lips when he licks them. You want another kiss. You go to lean forward but find Anti’s grip on your waist prevents you from connecting.

 

You are only going to get a kiss if Dark met you halfway. Or if Anti let go. You try to move forward again and Anti’s grip tightens marginally. Letting you know he isn’t letting go. You turn to glare at him. Both Anti and Dark chuckle at the look you’re giving him.

 

“Well?” Anti asks.

 

You turn back to look at Dark and give it some thought. Would it really be all that bad if you went through with it? The two men seemed eager to get started. How often would you get the chance to have two attractive men so ready to please you? You’d get to play with both of them.

 

Now that they put the idea in your head you were curios. What would it be like? Would they have vastly different styles? Who would be better? Is there even a thing as one being better than the other? Would Dark and his familiarity with you make him the winner? Or would Anti know just the right things to do?

 

Before you realize it, you had talked yourself into it. You nod at them and are surprised by the look of hunger that comes to their faces.

 

“Good.” Dark smiles and pulls you to chest prepared to kiss you.

 

“Wait.” Anti says quickly.

 

“What?” Dark snaps a bit of spit leaving his mouth. His hands tighten on your arms slightly with his anger.

 

“They’ll know who’s who. How can they judge impartially like that? They’re going to choose you.” Anti says.

 

The words seem to calm Dark slightly but he still doesn’t look happy. “We all know I’m going to win anyway.” Dark lets go of you and fixes his suit. “But if it’ll shut you up then I’ll blindfold them.” He says.

 

Anti grins. “Good.”

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” You ask slightly concerned about the fact you wouldn’t be able to see what was going on around you.

 

“We won’t hurt you.” Dark says hand cupping your cheek. Then he smirks. “Unless you ask for it.”

 

Anti chuckles and the sound warps slightly.

 

You look back and forth between the two and shift on your feet.

 

“Do you trust me?” Dark says the look on his face neutral.

 

“Yes.” You respond automatically. It wasn’t something you needed to think about.

 

He grins and his form flickers. “Then you know that nothing will happen that you won’t like.” He’s still smiling and it’s almost unsettling.

 

“Okay.” You aren’t sure about the decision but you aren’t going to back down now. Not when Dark is looking at you with that look in his eyes. That hungry and satisfied look. You were sure he wouldn’t hurt you.

 

“Get down on your knees.” Dark says and you do his hand slipping out of your hair as you sink down. “I think this’ll do, don’t you?” Dark asks his hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out his tie.

 

“Yeah.” You say looking at it. You wondered where it had gone. It wasn’t the same to kiss him without being able to run your fingers over the silk of it.

 

Dark’s hand cups your chin and tilts you head up so you’re making eye contact. “I love the enthusiasm darling. But I wasn’t asking you.” He says looking up at Anti who was standing somewhere behind you.

 

“Sounds like a great idea.” He pauses and you feel the static in the air shifting it around you. “Then we’ll know who really wins.”

 

Your hair stands on end and you want to turn and look at him so badly. You’re looking out of the corner of your eye trying to catch a glimpse of him without him noticing. Dark’s hand tightens against your chin as he kneels down in front of you.

 

One of his knees rests on the ground while the other is bent and off to the side. He’s observing your face closely. Looking you up and down before he speaks.

 

“What’s your safe word?” He asks finally his voice a low whisper.

 

“You don’t know?” You ask incredulously.

 

His face twitches. “Of course, I know it.” He says sounding pissed. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. “I think it would be best to use the stoplight system today.” He pauses and looks up at Anti. “What with our guest and all.” He looks back at you. “So, can you go over the colors for me?”

 

You nod a bit. “Green means good to go. Yellow is stop for a check in or ease up on what you’re doing. Red is stop what you’re doing right now, it’s gone too far and I need everything to stop, we aren’t doing this anymore.”

 

“Okay good. Very good.” He nods a bit. “I’ll make sure Anti knows so if and when you say a color he knows what do to.”

 

That reassurance relaxes you a bit. You no longer feel the need to turn and look at him. Dark was going to make sure you were okay in this. You had the power to stop everything with a single word.

 

“Now what’s your color for this situation as it is now?” He asks adopting a more serious tone. His hand drops away from your chin.

 

You think about it for a moment. You were nervous and the spot you were kneeling in was a little cold. You couldn’t tolerate kneeling here much longer. But over all you were alright. No major discomforts and you were more excited than worried.

 

Especially with the care Dark seemed to be taking with this. You’d been afraid that they’d just go for it. But you should have known that Dark would take this more carefully. That adding another person would make him even more attentive to your feelings than when it was the two of you. Had it been silly for your trust to have wavered slightly?

 

“Green.” You state cutting off your line of thought before it spiraled.

 

“Good.” He says and holds up his tie.

 

Your eyes dart over to the fabric and then back over to him.

 

“And if I put this on you, your color would be?” He tilts his head to the side slightly and feels the fabric of the tie making it sway slightly and bring your attention back to it.

 

You take a deep breath and try to find your center. If you needed it off you could always just say so. And even if for some reason one of them wouldn’t remove it you could always do it yourself. There was nothing stopping you from doing it whenever you wanted.

 

“Green.” This time your words lack the same conviction that you’d had before.

 

Dark’s brows knit together. “Are you sure?” He asks.

 

You nod hastily which does nothing to assure him.

 

“Y/N.” He states laying the hand holding the tie on his bent leg the tie dangles loosely between his legs and your eyes follow the movement.

 

“Hey.” He snaps his fingers in front of your face and you jump startled. “Answer me.”

 

You’re a bit taken aback by his actions and his tone of voice. He’d never snapped his fingers at you like that before. “I’m fine.” You say lamely.

 

“Fine?” He scoffs and then rocks back on his heels and stands up. “This isn’t going to work if you aren’t being honest with me.” He folds his arms and looks down his nose at you.

 

“I’m sorry.” You respond.

 

He holds the same look for a few moments before his face softens. He unfolds his arms. “It’s ok. Come here.” He motions for you to hug him with his arms. His fingers tapping against his palms as his arms motion.

 

You stand up quickly and throw your arms around his neck. “I really am sorry.” You mumble into his shoulder as you press against it.

 

“It’s alright.” He says shushing you and rubbing your back in small circles. “I just want you to be honest with me. I can’t help you if you lie to me.” He says soothingly.

 

“Alright.” You say and pull back.

 

Dark looks slightly disappointed at letting you go so soon but he doesn’t say anything about it. “Now tell me the truth, what color would you be if I blindfolded you with this?” He holds up his tie again as if you’d forgotten what he intended to use.

 

You think on it for a moment before responding. “Yellow.” You reply.

 

“Yellow?” Anti says speaking for the first time in a while. You had almost forgotten he was there. “What the hell does that mean?” he asks.

 

How could you have forgotten he was there? Your hair is still standing on end from the static surrounding him. Had you gotten used to it so quickly? Or was Dark simply that good and getting your focus entirely on him and nothing else?

 

“It’s a color system.” Dark says launching into an explanation before you can even think to elaborate. “When you want to check in with how they are doing you ask them for a color. Green means they are fine and you can keep going. Yellow means be careful or lighten up a bit. Red means stop everything that you are doing at the moment and get them whatever they need.” He pauses. “You don’t want them calling out red. It means something is wrong or went wrong.”

 

“How often do you have to ask them about their color?” Anti asks making a face.

 

Dark’s lip twitches in what you think is annoyance. “Every so often but if they need to call out red then they’ll say it whenever they need to. They’ll usually do the same with yellow just to let you know.” He folds his arms behind his back. “Is there a problem with that?” He asks Anti.

 

“No.” The man shakes his head.

 

“Are you sure?” Dark asks taking a few steps towards him. “If you have a problem with that then maybe it’s time for you to run along.”

 

“I said it was fine.” Anti says his voice coming from deep in his chest.

 

Dark clicks his tongue at Anti. Then he gives you a sideways glance. His face softens for a moment as he looks at you. His gaze snaps back to Anti. “I won’t risk you harming them.” His face hardens as he looks at the other man.

 

“Relax I won’t hurt your little toy.” Anti spats getting toe to toe with Dark.

 

“I trust you won’t let anything happen Dark.” You say stepping forward and laying a hand on his shoulder. You were afraid if you didn’t interfere that the two would likely go at each other.

 

Both men’s eyes snap to you. Dark looks surprised and Anti looks annoyed.

 

Dark clears his throat and straightens his suit. “Of course, I won’t.” He smiles at you. “Now.” He steps back from Anti.

 

Anti smiles but it clearly isn’t out of happiness you want to take a step back as well. But you won’t back down.

 

“Turn around.” Dark says and you do.

 

The last thing you see before the blindfold robs you of your sight is Anti’s grin. Dark’s fingers feel around to make sure the blindfold isn’t too tight before his hands disappear. You can’t locate either man in the void around you. No sound echoes unless they make it and there’s no smells here. No sense of where they could be from body heat. You might as well have been all alone floating in the cold empty void.

 

Just before you call out their names’ in a panic you feel a set of lips pressed against the back of your neck. They leave several soft slightly open-mouthed kisses down to the collar of your shirt.

 

You squint behind the blindfold and try to figure out who it was. The slight scrape of stubble on the back of your neck does nothing to help you discover the identity of the person. The shape of the lips almost felt like Dark. And you were almost certain you recognized those kisses.

 

You attempt to lean back into the person, both to try to confirm its Dark and to encourage them to kiss farther across your neck. But just as your back gives their chest the barest of brushes two hands grip your hips from the front and pull you back away from the man behind you. Those hands definitely felt like Dark’s. Was he the one in front of you?

 

Whoever is in front of you brings their lips to yours. You open your mouth to their questing tongue. You try and feel the stubble on the man’s jaw to tell who it is. But they pull away from you before you get an idea.

 

As quickly as the hands and mouths had descended on you they leave. You shiver from the air. They didn’t seem to generate any body heat themselves but they absorbed yours. And their touches warmed your body.

 

“Take off your fucking clothes.” Anti suddenly barks from in front of you. You jump at the sound breaking the silence.

 

So that means Anti was the one in front of you.

 

“Now, now patience.” Dark says to the left of where you heard Anti’s voice. “Give us a show. Take them off slow.” He purrs.

 

Now you just couldn’t be sure where each of them was. You figured that was probably the purpose.

 

You reach towards the hem of your shirt but before you can grab in a pair of hands captures yours.

 

“Color?” Dark whispers his lips brushing against your forehead.

 

“Not sure.” You say and clear your throat when your voice comes out as a squeak.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks pulling back from being so close to you. “Your hands were shaking.”

 

“It’s nerve racking. I can’t see you.” You say.

 

“How about I undress you then?” He asks and plants a kiss on the side of your neck. He lets go of your hands and grips the edge of your shirt. He keeps planting little kisses as he waits for your response.

 

“Is that okay?” You ask. “Like you aren’t disappointed or-“

 

“Of course not.” Dark says pulling back from your neck and cutting off anything else you were going to say. “You don’t mind either do you Anti?” He calls back over his shoulder.

 

“Not as long as you move around to behind them so I can actually see.” He drags the last word out longer than strictly necessary.

 

You feel Dark’s smile as he presses his lips against yours initiating another deep kiss. When your knees start feeling weak he pulls back. He chuckles a bit as you grip his coat and sway.

 

He presses a final firm closed mouth kiss to your neck before he trails his hand down your side as he walks around so he’s standing behind you.

 

“Do you want to feel how badly I want you?” He asks his voice a whisper in your ear. You nod as his hands settle on your hips. He tugs you back so your back is flush to his front.

 

You feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against you and you feel hot all over. If he abandoned you now you’d likely snap. You wanted someone to do something. Anything. At this point you were eager. Your nervousness from earlier forgotten.

 

He kisses over your neck as his hands slip under your shirt. He runs his hand up and down your stomach. Showing off a sliver of skin occasionally as his hand wanders higher. He runs his fingertips across the waistband of your pants and when his hand covers the button you think he intends to remove them first.

 

But his hand wanders back up and at the same time both of his hands grab the bottom of your shirt. His lips still on the side of your neck and he pulls his head back. His lips brush the side of your ear as he moves up to whisper to you.

 

“Anti’s eyes having been tracking my hands. He can’t keep his eyes off of you.” He nips your ear lightly. “You will be good for us, won’t you, pet?”

 

“Yes.” You try and say but Dark takes that moment to bite down on the juncture where your neck meets your shoulder. It comes out as a squeak as Dark bites down a little harder than needed. Your try and jerk away from him but his hands grip your hips and hold you against him.

 

Dark laughs along with Anti as he pulls back. He lays soothing kisses across your neck and the spot he bit. You knew you’d have a mark there soon enough.

 

“I’m sorry love.” He says his breath warm against your skin. “You just look so good like this.” He runs one of his hands up and down your arm. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” You respond your breath having picked up. “Just warn me next time.” You whimper as his tongue prods the spot.

 

“Okay.” He presses his grin against your neck as he gives you another kiss. “I think it’s time your shirt comes off, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.” You nod and perhaps it’s a bit too quickly but Dark doesn’t say anything.

 

He puts your top layer of clothing off exposing your chest to the cold air of the void. You swear it drops a few degrees as you feel your nipples harden.

 

Dark hums against your neck as his hands grope over your chest. He pinches your nipples slightly.

 

“Someone looks cold.” He says not really talking to anyone in particular. He’s stroking around your nipples and playing with them.

 

“Yeah.” The strain in Anti’s voice shocks you a bit. Is he as turned on as the man behind you?

 

“Maybe I should warm them up.” Dark says and he pinches your nipples harder and tugging them away from your chest slightly.

 

You gasp at the slight pain that shoots through you but its overwhelmed by the pleasure you feel spike between your legs. Dark slides one hand down to rest on your stomach while the other turns your head to share a heated kiss.

 

You moan into his mouth as his other hand slips down the front of your pants and caresses you.

 

“Oh no.” He says pulling back with a smile and you whine at the loss of his lips. “We’d better get these off before someone makes a mess of them. What do you think?” Dark say as his hands reach down for the button on your pants. But Dark isn’t asking you the question, he’s asking Anti.

 

“Are they close to making one?” Anti asks.

 

You feel your face heat up with something other than arousal as they talk about you as if you weren’t there.

 

“They’re getting a little messy.” He says and you feel him reach the hand that was down your pants up to his lips. He sucks your essence off his fingertips and moans. “Very messy.”

 

Anti laughs. “Aw I want to taste them too!”

 

“You’ll get your turn.” Dark responds. “Let’s get these off you. We don’t have a spare set of clothes around. And I don’t think you’ll be wanting to wear them if things progress any further.”

 

“Okay.” You nod and your hands go down to assist him but he bats them away lightly.

 

“I’ll take care of it.” He gives the back of your neck a small kiss.

 

His hands unbutton your pants and then draw down the zipper. He crouches down and tugs down your pants along with your underwear. You ball your hands into fists to stop yourself from reaching down to either cover yourself or pull your underwear back up.

 

“Lift your foot up.” He says and takes your shoe off your one foot and then slides your pants off. “The other one.” You do as he says and he throws your pants in shoes off in some direction as well as your socks.

 

You try not to worry about where they went as Dark stands back up. He turns you around to face him.

 

He cups your face in his hands and pulls you forward for a kiss his tongue exploring your mouth. His hands don’t leave holding your face to him. He keeps you at the angle that he likes.

 

After a few moments of kiss, you go to reach for him and he quickly separates himself from you. He takes a full step back and your hands connect with nothing but air. You feel dizzy from his sudden departure.

 

“Get on your knees.” He says and you do as he says without thinking about it. “Good.” He steps back in front of you and his hand runs through your hair. He urges you to rest your cheek on him and it brushes against his erection still tucked away in his pants.

 

For a while neither of you say a word. You’re content with the feeling of his hand running slowly through your hair and the sensation calms you.

 

“Are you two just gonna stay there like that or are you actually going to doing something?” Anti suddenly says snapping you out of your trance. “Because if not I’m gonna go do something else.”

 

Dark sighs. “I was rather enjoying our little moment but it seems our guest is a little impatient. How about we move onto the next step Y/N.”

 

“Sure.” You sit back up on your knees and reach up sure that you know the next step he was talking about.

 

“Let me.” He says before your hands even get above his knees. He unbuckles his belt and then unbuttons and unzips his pants. He holds himself in one hand while the other goes back into your hair and cups the back of your head. “Suck me.” He says pressing the tip to your lips.

 

Normally you’d want to go at your own pace. Tease him a bit before taking him into your mouth. But he didn’t seem to be in the mood for that today. He was eager to get started and honestly you were too.

 

You open your mouth and run your tongue around the head before you close your lips around him. You start out with short little motions in your mouth. Taking in only the first few inches and running your tongue over it as you bob your head.

 

“That’s the ticket.” Anti groans and you hear a sound that might be him unzipping his pants. You feel the tips of your ears turn red and you wish you could see to tell if he was doing what you thought he was.

 

You begin moving a little bit faster and taking in more of Dark’s cock at each pass. He’s surprisingly silent for someone getting their cock sucked. He wasn’t usually the loudest but he’s being especially quiet this time. He’s even dropped the dirty talk he’s usually urging you on with. You miss it.

 

You unthinkingly thrust your hips against his leg eager to get some friction where you need it the most.

 

“That’s it. Rub yourself against me.” Dark growls and his hand twists into your hair slightly as he pushing your head down just a little farther his hip moving forward to get more of himself in your mouth.

 

You try to relax your throat as he pushing closer to making you gag. You even out your breathing and try and remember to breathe in when pulling back and out when you go back down on him.

 

He suddenly stops your movement as he just reaches the point of making you gag uncontrollably. Your eye water with the effort to not. You try to push yourself a few more inches trying to take him to the base.

 

He pulls all the way out of your mouth suddenly. A line of spit and precum connects your lips to the tip of his cock. Dark reaches down at wipes off the corners of your mouth.

 

“That’s enough.” He says and kisses you firmly. “Stand up.” He says stepping back from you silently.

 

You try not to fidget too much as you stand there naked. You have no idea where anyone is. Your ears strain to pick up any talking or movement but you know that you won’t hear anything unless they want you to.

 

Still after what feels like an eternity you’re still standing by yourself and you’re starting to get cold as your arousal starts to wane. You begin feeling uneasy and decide to call out.

 

“Hello?” You say and you almost jump out of your skin when a pair of hands land on your hips.

 

The owner of said hands says nothing and closes the gap between you for a kiss. He backs you up as you continue kissing. You break away from the kiss in surprise when the back of your legs bumps into something. You try to look at it only to remember the blindfold.

 

You reach up to lift it up without thinking but before you can reach it a hand captures your wrist and tugs in away a little harsher than needed. But then his hands settle on your shoulders softly and urge you to sit down.

 

You relax slightly when you realize it’s a bed you backed up against. You hadn’t seen one before you had been blindfolded so maybe that was the reason for the long delay. You weren’t sure how much energy or planning it took to get a solid piece of furniture here.

 

The man in front of you meets your lips with his as he climbs up on top of you. You scoot back and turn so you’re leaning against the pillows. You try to relax against the soft bedding but your hands reach up to touch his face and your body curls to press against his.

 

Before you get a chance, your arms are being pressed back to the bed and he pulls even farther away from you. Preventing you not only from touching him but also from figuring out who it is.

 

He sits up and you feel another person climb up on the other side of the bed.

 

“Touch yourself for us.” They both say at the same time. You tried hard to figure out who was where but they seemed to be doing something that distorted their voices making it impossible to figure out which voice came from which mouth.

 

You decide to give up trying to find out who was who. You’d figure it out eventually or you wouldn’t. You weren’t too worried about it all of a sudden. The point of the game was for you to not know after all.

 

You reach down and run a few teasing fingers over yourself. You spread the wetness you find to make the movement of your fingers smoother. You let out a little moan at the feeling.

 

You pick up speed a bit and vary the pressure just how you like it. You’re more focused on pleasing yourself than making a good show. In fact, you had almost forgotten there was anyone there until they speak.

 

“Get yourself ready for us.” It’s Dark talking this time and someone presses a bottle into your free hand. You open it and take a sniff. It’s lube.

 

You feel yourself getting warmer as you realize what they want you to do. You squirt some of the lube in the hand that wasn’t busy between your legs and make sure that you coat a few fingers.

 

Someone reaches forward and takes the bottle from you when you put the cap back on it.

 

You tease your entrance with one finger while your other hand goes back to rubbing over yourself. You hiss a bit at how cold the lube feels on your skin.

 

Your ears barely manage to hear the sound of the lube bottle opening again. And then the sound of someone stroking over themselves quietly. You bite your lip and try to imagine who it is. What they look like.

 

Did they have their head tipped back listening to your sounds. Are they biting their lip to keep silent and not miss any of the little sounds you’re making?

 

You ease a finger inside of yourself and pick up the pace with your other hand slightly. The lube was starting to warm up to your body temperature and you were grateful. You try to focus back to thinking about what they look like.

 

Were they watching you intently? Was he watching your hands? Or your face? The hand stroking yourself slows slightly at the thought. You wanted to tease them too. You were sure you were slack jawed. You feel your hair starting to stick to your forehead with sweat and you’re sure the tie has to be at least a little damp by now.

 

You groan at the feeling as you add another finger. You scissor them lightly and thrust them deep searching for that spot inside you that make your toes curl. You find it and gasp your legs stretching out to the side. You push your hips up into your hand and you hear both men moan at the sight.

 

You laugh lightly when you hear the lube bottle snap open again and a third sound of stroking filling the void.

 

Part of you wonders if you should feel self-conscious as you continue to please yourself. You weren’t sure how well sound carried here. And you knew that you couldn’t control how it would carry. Not only that but you couldn’t see. You knew Dark was still there as was Anti. But what if they brought someone else? How would you know unless they spoke?

 

You don’t realize your hands have stilled until Dark speaks again.

 

“Color?” Is all he says.

 

You swallow your mouth suddenly very dry. “Green.” You finally decide. You trusted Dark not to do something like that without asking you.

 

“Then slide another finger into yourself. Finish prepping.” He sounds slightly strained and you just know that he’s still sliding his hand up and down his length.

 

The thought spurs you on and your hand resume their motions. You tease yourself with your two fingers for a bit longer before you add the third and you whine a bit at the feeling of the stretch. You widen your legs a bit trying to make sure that both men can see what you’re doing.

 

You feel the pressure building in your center. The hand you’re using to stroke yourself picks up its pace. If you kept this up you’d be cumming in no time. You wanted it so badly. You let out a keening sound as you feel yourself letting go.

 

“That’s enough.” Dark growls and your hands return to your sides before he even finishes the thought.

 

You try not to pout but you’re sure you are by the laughs at the end of the bed. You had been so close. And with just two words Dark had denied you it. When your arousal abates a bit, you relax back into the bed.

 

One of the men leans back over you and gives you a brief kiss to the lips before moving down to your neck. You can’t be sure if it was the one kissing you earlier or the other one. He gives you a few kisses and then nips you when you squirm from the rasp of his stubble. You gasp and that provokes him to give you more love bites. He moves down to your shoulder and when he reaches the spot Dark bit earlier he pauses.

 

You try not to shift too much as he looks at you. The weight of his gaze makes you need to move. Suddenly he licks over it quickly and move on. You wonder if it was Anti inspecting it or Dark admiring his handy work.

 

You ball your hands in the sheets when a mouth descends on your nipple and sucks hard. A smile is pressed to your skin as he kisses over to the other one. He sucks on that one gently. A hand skims down to your crotch and strokes over you. You arch your back and the man above you gives your nipple a bite.

 

You spread your legs wider to give him more room and try to move your chest away from his questing mouth.

 

He lets your nipple go with a bit of a laugh. You try to determine who it is but it was so low you couldn’t be sure. His hand continues to play with you as he starts kissing his way down your body.

 

He pauses over top of where you want him the most he stays there for a moment letting you feel his breath on you.

 

You let out a groan as he diverts his attention to your thighs. He muffles his full laugh on your leg. He kisses on one thigh and then the other switching back and forth. He gets closer and closer to where you want him the most but always backs off right before he reaches it.

 

You ball your hands in the pillow above your head and pull it over your face and bite it in frustration.

 

You feel a separate set of hands pull in from your grasp and lift your head back up to put it back where it was. You glare at whoever did it. But you don’t think it was very effective. What with the blindfold, red face, and messed up hair. You get a closed mouth kiss on your lips for your effort.

 

“Please.” You beg as the man between your legs begins giving your thighs love bites.

 

He hums against you and you squirm trying to move so his mouth gets where you need it. But he grabs your hips to still you and gives you a sharp bite as a warning. When you stop trying to move he kisses over the spot reverently.

 

You lean up to try and watch what he’s doing but the tie around your head still completely blocks out any visual you might have gotten.

 

He swipes his tongue over you quickly as he moves from one side to the other. You moan and let your head fall back. A hand reaches up and starts toying with your nipple while another mouth connects with yours. You kiss them back with reckless abandon and he hisses a little as your teeth connect. A hand is placed on your chest and he keeps you down as he pulls back from the kiss.

 

You open your mouth to complain but the man between your legs takes that moment to finally lick over you completely. The thought of the kiss you just received is the farthest thing from your mind.

 

The man hums at your taste and licks you again getting a good taste. Then he closes his lips around you and gives a big hard suck. You thrash a bit and bite your lip but his hands hold you steady until he lightens up and moves away.

 

You let out a small sound of disappointment that fades when his tongue licks over your opening. You still and wait wanting him to do it again. He gives you a few more testing licks and few scattered kisses before one of his hands leave your hips to stroke over you.

 

He tries to mimic what you’d been doing to yourself earlier. He doesn’t quite manage it but it feels wonderful anyway. Then he thrusts his tongue as deep inside you as he can get it. You clench your hands in the sheets and cross your legs behind his back. You don’t want him to leave.

 

His hands pick up the pace as you feel him start fucking you with his tongue. You almost don’t hear a second sound over the sounds you’re making. The other man in the room was jerking himself off to this. He was matching the pace the other was using on you.

 

You feel your pleasure spike at the thought. You feel like you’re getting close again and when you open your mouth to let them know lips meet yours again. This time the man is more desperate. You feel the movement of his arm against your side.

 

You feel a laugh against you and gasp into the other man’s mouth. And you try to break away from him to complain when the mouth leaves your opening. But a hand holds your face in place and the other hand on your chest slides down to take his mouth’s place.

 

The man between your legs wastes no time in shoving two fingers inside you and after a bit of prep he slides a third in. His mouth starts working in tandem with his hands. Running up and down the length of you and sometimes licking over you while the hand not inside you in brushing along your thigh or back up to your chest.

 

You feel yourself reaching up to the precipice again and you rock your hips. You just need a little more. Just something to tip you over the edge. And when the fingers inside you stroke over that spot inside you, you lose it. You cry out into the man’s mouth. The man between your legs keeps up the pace as you ride out your orgasm.

 

The man kissing you starts slowing down as you’re coming down from your high. It’s not until then that you notice his hand had stopped its movement. And the fingers that were in you had withdrawn. The man between your legs licks over you carefully. Trying to taste you or maybe clean you up but not to overstimulate you.

 

In tandem both men pull away from you and you sigh at the loss.

 

“How are you doing?” Dark asks and brushes something cold and wet over your forehead. It must be a rag.

 

“I’m fine.” You say stretching. “More than fine actually.”

 

“Good.” Dark says and you can hear the smile in his voice. “Are you ready to continue or do you need a break?”

 

“Can I have some water?” You ask feeling how dry your throat was.

 

“Of course.” Dark says and you feel him leave your side for a moment.

 

He almost startles you when he returns to his spot. The loss of your sight made his teleportations even more surprising. “Here.” He says and you hear the cap being twisted off of a bottle.

 

Your hands reach for it but Dark holds it up to your lips and tilts it back slowly. He doesn’t relinquish his grip on it even when both of your hands hold it. He tilts it back down sooner than you’d like and you try to fight him and drink more.

 

“That’s enough.” He says sternly. “Any more and you’ll have to use the restroom before this is done.”

 

“Alright.” You know it’s true but you could never get enough to drink here or to eat for that matter. You wondered if it was one of the side effects humans had in the void or if it was something else. Now wasn’t the time to ask.

 

“Do you need anything else?” Dark asks. “To stretch your limbs? A blanket? Something to eat?”

 

“No.” You shake your head. You were fine how you were.

 

“Then are we ready?” Anti asks with a clap and you jump.

 

Dark glares at the other man. “You need to learn some manners.” You grab for his arm to try and divert the conversation.

 

“I’m ready.” You say looking to where you think his eyes are.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks. “We can take a break if you need it. We could even stop for the day if that’s what you need.”

 

Anti snorts but you ignore him.

 

“No, I’m sure.”

 

“Okay.” Dark gives you a deep slow kiss and then pulls back getting back up off of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

You hope that it doesn’t take them as long to do something as it did the last time. As if reading your mind someone grabs your hips and turns you. He pulls you so your almost off the bed on the side of it.

 

A hand reaches down to brush through the wetness still on your crotch. You whimper. You were still sensitive from your last orgasm. But the man touching you seems to know what he’s doing. He slowly coaxes you into a state of not feeling the need to twitch as his fingers run over you.

 

A mouth comes in contact with your neck and you tilt your head to the side to give him better access. You feel a smile against your skin as he closes his teeth around your skin gently. He runs his tongue over your skin as he moves along your neck.

 

The hand between your legs moves down to tease your entrance as his other hand cards through your hair. You wish that you weren’t wearing the blindfold so you could see the look on the man’s face.

 

You gasp as his hand twists just the right way inside you. He covers your mouth with his as the hand picks up the pace. You’re surprised as you start to feel the first stirring of arousal in your gut again. You didn’t expect that you’d be ready to go again so soon.

 

You twist your head to the side suddenly breaking contact with their lips as your need for oxygen overpowers your want to keep in contact with his lips. Whoever was kissing you plants a kiss on your cheek and leans back up.

 

The hand inside you drops down to a snail’s pace and the other hand starts wandering your body. It cards through your hair and strokes down the side of your neck.

 

Then it continues its path diverting only to tweak one nipple and flick over the other before reaching down to join its twin. It strokes over you at the same slow pace as the hand inside you.

 

The man above you keeps the pace with both hands for a while before the hand inside you stills. You whine a little and the hand stroking you picks up its pace.

 

You manage to stay still for the most part as the man above you teases you. He scissors his fingers in a timed slow pace while the other hand ramps up its pace as your pleasure mounts. You can’t take it anymore and you rotate your hips trying to get his fingers to fuck you again.

 

Your movement is met with both men laughing. You feel your face heat up at the sound but you can’t stop your movement or the needy little sounds escaping your lips.

 

You spread your legs wider and plant your feet on the mattress trying to get more leverage to move yourself. The hand stroking you stops and settles on your hip stopping your movement.

 

When you feel the man’s hand start to retreat you clamp your knees closed trying to keep it there. You feel the air shift around you and that’s almost enough for you to let go but you don’t. A hand grips your thigh from the outside and he dig their fingers into you slightly and pull on you a bit. You don’t want to but you do as he’s silently asking you to and his hand leaves your body.

 

You hear the man sucking off his fingers. He takes care of one hand and then the other and you fidget. You were getting impatient you wanted more. You try and reach down to tease yourself a bit, to get some friction but before you can a hand grabs your wrist. The man in front of you pulls your arm up so he can kiss your wrist before he kneels on the bed between your knees. You try to scoot back to give him more room but his other hand stops your movement.

 

He closes the gap between the two of you for another kiss. This one is desperate full of need and he almost knocks your teeth together in his haste. You unthinkingly move to wrap your arms around him and in an instant, he’s no longer kissing you. He pins your wrists to the bed with his hands and pushes them high above your head. You fight briefly against the action but he squeezes your wrists lightly and pushes them into the mattress a bit.

 

“Color?” The voice bounces around the void with a echoy sound. You’re sure it’s Dark but it doesn’t sound as if it came out of his mouth. It’s the low pitch that you feel deep in your core. The one that attracts you to him the most.

 

“Green.” You respond quickly spreading your legs widen for the man between your legs and tilting your head back. You relax in his grip, submitting to his treatment, whatever it might be.

 

You almost hope Dark will speak again. It was disorienting to go through this with nothing to ground you except the bed beneath you. But even the reality of that object was questionable. You try not to think about it too much.

 

There was always a risk of things going wrong in the void when you thought about something too much. Or maybe it was just around Dark. You feel a chill run down your spine and you can’t tell if you got colder or if something about that thought resonated with you. Or if it resonated with the void itself.

 

Your train of thought is thankfully cut short by the man over you shifting slightly. He readjusts you so you’re back on the edge of the bed with your feet planted to the side, your legs open wide.

 

You feel him brush the back of his hand across your cheek and then he places his lips next to your ear. You expect him to say something but he doesn’t he just breathes for a while. He presses his face into your shoulder and sniffs your neck.

 

You squirm a bit as he rubs his face along your cheek and neck. His stubble scratches your skin. You make a few little sounds in your throat. The man laughs against your skin and pulls back.

 

The man shifts so one of hands to hold both of your wrists above your head. His fingers wander back between your legs and you try to spread them wider to encourage him. You feel the burn in your muscles and try to maintain the position.

 

His fingers dip into you. One then two. You arch your back and push yourself out for him. He scissors his fingers a bit and then adds a third. He caresses your walls teasingly brushing across your spot. And just when you get used to the motion and the stretch he pulls his fingers out.

 

You wait for him to do something else your thigh twitches a bit as you wait. You hope that you’re moving to the main event and not more teasing.

 

You feel the man above you rubbing the head of his cock along the length of you. He pushes a little more as he passes over your entrance.

 

“Yes, please.” You say pushing down on him.

 

But he keeps trailing down and then back up. He repeats that motion several times and at each pass you tense up expecting him to fuck you each time.

 

“Come on.” You growl as he passes over you again. You thrust your hips up in an attempt to impale yourself on him.

 

The hands on your wrists tighten a bit as he suddenly stops his movement. You whine and stop your movement as well as you know you can’t get an angle to get what you want.

 

You wait with baited breath as the man above you stops. He seems to be thinking about something or maybe just wanting to build up your anticipation.

 

He reaches down and runs the head of his cock up and down the length of you. You close your thighs against his sides but you don’t dare lock your legs behind him. Afraid that of you do he’d cease all contact again just to tease you.

 

“Please.” You plead as you feel him press just the slightest bit of his tip against you.

 

You hear a laugh and swear you recognize it but before you can really think about it he thrusts all the way into you. You hiss at the stretch and the strength behind the thrust. If you were still laying the right way on the bed you’re sure your head would have banged into the headboard.

 

He stays still for a moment letting you get used to the feel of him inside you. You bite your bottom lip and try to cautiously move on him. He seems to take that as his signal to move. His pace is slow and even but he puts a good bit of force behind each one forcing your breath out of you.

 

But you know you’ll never cum from this pace and with your hands above your head there’s no way you can help yourself along.

 

“Fuck me faster.” You growl before you can think about it and you wait a moment.

 

When he doesn’t comply with your order you try to move yourself on him faster. He reaches with hand not holding you down to grab your hip and pin you to the bed completely.

 

After a few more minutes of those tortuously slow shallow thrusts you feel someone lean in close to your face. Their hands holding your wrists above your head. The silk fabric of Dark’s tie brushing against your eye lids. You let out a moan as their hips stutter against you. Your head tips back and you try and see under the edge of the blindfold. Whoever is above you laughs slightly at your moan and you can feel his breath on your face.

 

You feel the press of a metal buckle against your ass the cold metal makes you shiver. It’s then that you realize that it’s a suit brushing against your skin. You know for sure who it is now. “Dark?” You mouth quietly.

 

The man above you kisses you quickly on the mouth and pulls his torso up off of you. Then his hips pick up their pace.

 

You try to bite your lip to stifle the desperate moan that threatens to spill out. The sound of his hips slapping against yours fills the room as does his growls and grunts as he thrusts into you.

 

“Keep your hands there.” Dark growls as he releases your hands.

 

“You weren’t supposed to speak.” Anti says from somewhere over your head. “Now they know it’s you.”

 

“They knew it was me before I spoke.” He says sounding less strained than his breath would lead you to believe. He picks up one of your legs and rests it on his shoulder enabling him to push deeper inside you. “Isn’t that right?” He asks you snapping his hips a little deeper. His hands settle onto your hips to pull you to meet him.

 

“Yes!” You cry out both at the sensation and to answer his question.

 

“Besides,” Dark says slowing down his pace. He’s trying to force more of those needy sounds out of you. Maybe some begging. “I’d be offended if they didn’t know me by feel.” He purrs the last word and gives you a particularly hard thrust.

 

You gasp and your hands fly up to his arms. Immediately his hips still. You wiggle a bit and try to use your grip on his arms to move yourself up and down on him. He keeps his hips pressed tight up against you not letting you get yourself even an inch off of him.

 

When you cease your efforts, he sighs.

 

Then Dark tisks at you. “I told you to keep your arms up.” He tugs his tie down around your neck.

 

“Sorry.” You say much too quickly and throw your arms back up above your head.

 

“No, no it’s much too late for that.” Dark says in a resigned and disappointed tone. He begins pulling out of you.

 

Your legs automatically move to wrap around his hips not wanting him to withdraw completely.

 

His posture becomes stock still at your movement. Not even a movement in his chest of breath or blinking. His eyes lock on you with a dark look. “Don’t.” He says in the deep voice way too low to be human.

 

Your eyes go wide. Sometimes it slips your mind that he isn’t what he appears to be. He isn’t human nor has he ever been. You don’t know what he really is or what he’s capable of. The same goes for Anti and you look up at him with the same expression. You were stuck here with them. Just as you begin feeling the beginning stirrings of panic Dark grabs you chin and pulls you to face him.

 

“Love, put your legs down.” He’s still talking in the dangerous tone but his words having a sickly-sweet sort of ring to them.

 

You find yourself obeying his command without really thinking about it. Entranced by the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice. The way the air around you the very matter around you seemed to morph for him.

 

He smiles at you. “Good pet.” His voice is back to normal. He sounds pleased as he finishes withdrawing from you. He leans down and gives you a deep kiss. “Are you doing okay?” He asks concerned. “We can stop now if you like.” It’s clear by his tone that they would if you wanted but he sounds disappointed by the idea.

 

You open your mouth to say something but are cut off by a gasp as his fingers reach down to stroke you. You would have thought your arousal would have dimmed slightly but the fear you felt but apparently not. Dark gives you a few hard, quick strokes and then stops. He teases you lightly and as slowly as you can stand.

 

“What was that love?” He asks cupping the hand not stroking you behind his ear and leaning toward you slightly. “I didn’t quite hear what you had to say.” He laughs a little. “What about you Anti?” Dark asks looking up at him. “Did you hear what they said?”

 

“Nope.” Anti answers with a click of his tongue.

 

“Well then you’re just going to have to be louder.” He says looking back down at you as his fingers pick up the pace. “Tell us, do you want to stop?” He asks smiling when you thrust against his hand.

 

“No.” You moan the pleasure building to a crescendo inside you. Just a bit more.

 

And he pulls his hand away just as you reach the precipice.

 

You moan in disappointment and the two men laugh at your predicament.

 

You feel your cheek flush at the sound. You don’t dare move your hands down to finish yourself knowing that if you try they’ll probably make you want longer. You want to finish so badly.

 

“I think it’s Anti turn, don’t you?” Dark asks.

 

You nod a bit wanting them to do something, anything.

 

Anti and Dark switch places and you squirm slightly at the rough feeling of Anti’s jeans against your bare skin. Your nervous about doing anything with Anti.

 

You know the two of you probably did something earlier but you hadn’t seen him. It was easy to pretend the whole thing had been with Dark. Even though you were sure it wasn’t. But there were times you brain wasn’t sure who was who. And there were times where both sets of hands were on you. Or hands and a mouth that you brain was sure could be the same person. The angle had been all wrong.

 

But now here you were staring into his eyes. Waiting for him to do something. Wanting him to do something.

 

As if reading your mind, he smiles and leans down to your level his soft shirt brushing against your chest. His lips meet yours in a surprisingly soft kiss.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Dark asking quirking a brow when Anti pulls back from your lips.

 

“Sometimes the slow way is the best way. Right lovely?” He asks looking back down and you and tugging on Dark’s tie around your neck lightly.

 

You don’t see Dark baring his teeth at Anti’s action. There would be a fight if the man intended to take the tie off of you.

 

“Come on lovely,” Anti says tugging on the tie a bit to get you to look up at him. “Tell us who’s the better kisser.” He grins at you.

 

“I don’t know.” You answer. Whether you were unsure of the answer or just unwilling to choose was unknown.

 

“Do ya need another taste to admit it’s me?” Anti asks and laughs. “Maybe you’re just trying to trick me into giving you more.” His hand runs down the tie while the other strokes over your side.

 

You jump a little as Dark’s hand lands on your shoulder. His other reaches up and caresses your face as you tilt you head to look at him. It’s a little odd looking at him upside down like this.

 

“Now, now Y/N you don’t need to answer that.” He looks up at Anti. “I wouldn’t want you to insult our guest.”

 

Anti’s face twitches.

 

“We have to be good hosts.”

 

“Maybe you wanna try for yourself then.” Anti says sounding irritated. “If you think you’re such a good kisser then prove it.”

 

“You want me to prove it?” Dark asks in a calmer tone than you’d been expecting.

 

“Yeah.” Anti says sounding a bit unsure, a bit nervous for the first time that you’ve ever heard.

 

You wait eyes darting between the two of them as Dark seems to be mulling over the new information presented to him. The more time passes the more anxious Anti looks. He looks ready to open his mouth and tell Dark to forget it. But before he even gets a word out Dark touches the side of his face. The look on both men’s faces soften.

 

Dark and Anti meet in a gentle kiss. You had expected dueling tongues or lots of teeth but they both seem wary. They were so confident earlier when teasing you. But now they were careful. Dark pulls back first and unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Is that all you got?” Anti asks cackling echoing the man’s words back at him.

 

Dark’s expression hardens and he reaches forward fisting a hand in Anti’s hair and tugging the man’s lips back to his. Anti muffles his moan in the other man’s mouth.

 

This kiss is more of what you’d been expecting. They seem to be biting and nipping at each other as their tongues explore each other’s mouths. Dark uses his grip on Anti to control the angle of the kiss and Anti doesn’t seem to mind. You swear you see his grin in the kiss.

 

Anti pulls his mouth away to speak. “I think they like seeing us kiss like this.”

 

Dark pulls back a bit more and arches a brow as he looks down at you. “I suppose they do.” Then he grins. “Let’s give them a show.”

 

Anti doesn’t get a chance to respond before Dark kisses him again. They seem to really be getting into it now but their hands don’t wander as much as you thought they would. Dark still has a tight grip on Anti’s hair but Anti doesn’t seem to mind. He might even be enjoying it.

 

You watch them for a bit and bite your lip. They looked so hot like that. You get a naughty idea and smile. You look up at Dark on the other side of you and then down at Anti. You glance back up at their faces to make sure they didn’t notice the look in your eyes.

 

They’re both so absorbed in the kiss that you doubt they’d notice even if you called their names.

 

You try not to move too much as you get into a better position for your idea. It wouldn’t do for them to focus on you before your plan was complete.

 

You smirk to yourself. They wanted to tease you? Well you could tease back.

 

Your hand wraps around each of their erections and you stroke over them at the same slow pace. Dark full out groans into Anti’s mouth and you hear Anti’s high-pitched sound. You bite your lip as they kiss for a moment more and then they pull back and focus their dark looks on you.

 

“What a naughty pet.” Dark says as his hand runs over your face. “Did you miss our attention?”

 

You nod a bit and try not to smirk too much.

 

“I think they liked seeing us kiss like that.” Anti says. “I think they were hoping we’d return the favor.” He says and you suck in a breath as he runs his hand down you lightly.

 

“Oh really?” Dark asks his hand joining Anti’s at teasing you. “It would seem so.” He says laughing a bit as your hands speed up on them.

 

“I think we should teach them a lesson about trying to tease us back.” He glitches. “Don’t you?” He asks Dark.

 

“Yes, I think so.” He answers and you let out a pitiful sound.

 

Anti smiles and bends down to kiss you again. This one is harsher and your hands speed up on both men as you feel your pleasure climb.

 

“Are you ready?” Anti asks breaking away from the kiss and lining up with your entrance.

 

“Yeah.” You say and spread your legs a bit wider and you scoot yourself closer to him.

 

He smirks at you and you let go of his cock as he starts to push inside you.

 

“You feel so good.” Anti groans and grips one of your thighs tightly.

 

“They are tight, aren’t they?” Dark asks with a smirk on his face.

 

“They’re gripping me like a vice.” Anti growls and gives you a hard thrust.

 

Your hands clamp over your mouth to muffle the squeak that he was trying to force out. But he goes back to rotating his hips in little circles.

 

“Don’t be rude to our guest Y/N.” Dark says reaching for your hands and pulling them away from your mouth. “Let him hear all those little sounds you’re making. He’s trying to make you feel good.”

 

You realize then that you had stopped stroking Dark as well and you attempt to reach back up but he pins your wrists to the side with one hand. You push against his hands and he pushes you down into the mattress a bit.

 

“I want to touch you.” You whine and Anti laughs and starts thrusting against you harder. You let out a moan at the feeling.

 

“Not now.” Dark says. “Look at Anti while he fucks you.” Dark says and his other hand wraps around himself to stroke.

 

You bite your lip at the sight but when you see Dark arch a brow out of the corner of your eye you look up to Anti.

 

He’s grinning at you but his teeth are clenched. You try to make eye contact but after a moment you look away the look he’s giving you is too intense. He looks ready to devour you and you aren’t sure whether it’s a good thing or not.

 

Your eyes drift down to the scar across his neck. You absentmindedly try to reach up and run your fingers along it but you can’t. Dark still has them pinned. You look up at him helplessly.

 

“What pet?” He asks smiling. “Do you need something?” Before you can answer he starts talking again. “Is Anti inside of you not enough? Do you need my cock too?” He tilts his head.

 

“I think they do.” Anti says and he’s panting. “I think they’re desperate for it.”

 

“Don’t worry pet.” Dark says the hand coming down to push your hair out of your eyes. “I’ll give you what you need.” He grabs himself and moves forward on the bed.

 

When he’s in reach you try to get your mouth on him but he pulls back. You pout the want to have your hands free long forgotten. You wanted Dark more than you wanted freedom. A thought that he would relish if he knew. Which he might.

 

“Ah show me how bad you want it.”

 

You feel yourself blush under the men’s gaze as you flick your tongue out. You barely manage to sweep over the head on your first pass and Dark moves a bit closer.

 

You run your tongue over the tip gathering the precum that made the tip glisten. You run your tongue over your lips before you pull back to taste him knowing how much Dark likes that. Any other time that would get the man to push into your mouth.

 

But he’s clearly trying to restrain himself. His hand fists around the base of his cock as he gives himself a few more strokes.

 

“Don’t miss a drop.” He groans and more precum beads at the head.

 

You swipe your tongue around it again this time you circle it a few times and run your tongue over anywhere you can reach.

 

Anti picks up his pace more fucking into you hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the void.

 

“Give it to them.” Anti growls. “They want it so badly.”

 

“I don’t know if they’ve earned it.” Dark says looking up to Anti and ignoring your attempts to get your mouth around him.

 

“I wanna see you fuck their throat.” Anti says sounding almost as needy as you feel.

 

You try to encourage him by opening your mouth wide and nodding.

 

Dark laughs. “If I knew you were such a slut I would have done this a long time ago.” It’s unclear whether the remark was aimed at you or not but you feel your arousal spike higher either way.

 

“Please.” You say trying to get your lips around him to suck on the head.

 

He looks down at you and taps the head on your bottom lip before he pushes himself in your mouth. Your eyes slip closed as you let out a moan of satisfaction. He always tasted so good.

 

You bob your head lightly for a while and enjoy Anti’s thrusts. He’s slowed down to an even pace. He seemed to be matching the speed you were bobbing your head. You were grateful if he had kept up his pace you might have choked on Dark. Or you would have scratched him with your teeth.

 

A shiver goes down your spine at that thought. Dark would bare his teeth at you if you did that. And you’d likely lose your chance to cum that night.

 

You open your eyes when you feel a hand brush through your hair.

 

Dark is watching your face carefully. “Are you alright?” He asks.

 

You nod as much as you are able with him in your mouth.

 

“Good.” His smile twists and he fists his hand in your hair. “Do you want more?”

 

You nod even harder and Anti’s breath puffs against the side of your face.

 

“Good pet.” He says and starts thrusting in your mouth. “Fuck them harder Anti.” Dark growls.

 

You feel Anti twitch inside you at Dark’s words.

 

“Can’t.” Anti lets out its clear he’s holding himself back.

 

“Can’t?” Dark asks. “Why not?”

 

Anti doesn’t answer and his eyes close and his head tips back. Pleasure clear on his face.

 

“Don’t ignore me.” Dark growls baring his teeth and in a flash his hand stops holding your wrists down and it twists in Anti’s hair and he pulls the man’s face to his.

 

You expected it to start a fight for Anti to take a swing at him or something but the man opens his eyes slowly.

 

“I’m close.” He admits sounding small.

 

“So soon?” Dark asks his head tilted to the side. “I had thought you had more stamina than that. How do you hope to rule if you can’t even keep up?” He’s goading Anti on or teasing him you aren’t quite sure which but it seems to flip a switch in the other man.

 

“Fine.” Anti’s hips pick up the pace and you moan around Dark’s cock. But neither man is paying you any mind.

 

Both of them thrust into you in the same quick rough pace and you gag a bit as too much of Dark’s cock goes into your mouth. It hits the back of your throat again. Your eyes close as the two men stare each other down. Right now, this isn’t about you but their battle of wills. You’re just in the middle of it.

 

Dark’s hips press up against your face and stay there for a moment. You feel panic well up in you as you can’t get enough oxygen in this position. You reach up with your hands and tap on Dark’s hips trying to let him know you need air.

 

Just as darkness creeps around you vision he pulls back and you cough and take big mouthfuls of air.

 

“Are you okay?” Dark asks suddenly hand on your cheek and his eyes searching yours.

 

You nod as best as you can and Anti has stilled halfway inside you. He’s watching as well but with more curiosity than concern.

 

“Do you need a break?” Dark asks.

 

You shake your head.

 

But Dark has made the decision for you.

 

“Sit up.” He commands as he moves off the bed and over to a nightstand you hadn’t been aware was there. He grabs the water bottle and moves back to you.

 

Anti withdrew from you and helped you move your back onto the pillows as Dark got up. Anti didn’t seem happy and you wanted to apologize but something held you back. It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t breathe. You feel a bit of resentment well up in you.

 

It disappears when Dark climbs up on the bed and rubs your back as you finally manage to appease your lungs needs and you no longer cough.

 

“Take a drink.” Dark says.

 

You nod and take the bottle from him taking a few sips before handing it back. Your eyes focus on Dark when he lifts the bottle to his own lips. A drop escapes out of the corner of his mouth and makes a track down his face and neck as your eyes follow it. You lick your lips as it trails down to his chest and absorbs into his shirt.

 

You feel hot despite the cold air of the void and it only gets worse when you see Dark’s smile. You had been blatantly staring.

 

“Ready for more?” Dark asks and caps the bottle putting it aside.

 

“Yeah.” You respond and find your arousal hadn’t abandoned you in your coughing fit or maybe it had and it was rekindled at the thought of what else there was to come.

 

“Great.” Anti says but he sounds annoyed rather than excited.

 

Dark fixes him with a look and the other man says nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

“Why don’t you sit down on the bed.” Dark says finally. “Love scoot over so Anti can sit next to you.”

 

You do and Anti grumbles something under his breath as he complies.

 

“Why don’t you taste our guest love.” Dark says.

 

You nod a bit and your hand hovers over Anti’s cock questioningly.

 

“Get on with it.” Anti barks.

 

Your head drop and you hold him in your hand lightly as you lick over him tasting yourself.

 

“Now, now Anti I don’t think you should talk like that to someone who’s teeth are about to be in close proximity to something so sensitive.”

 

You wrap your mouth around him and graze your teeth against him to illustrate Dark’s point.

 

The man under you tenses and tries not to thrust up into your mouth as his head drops back.

 

“Or do you like the idea of them scraping their teeth along your length?” Dark asks and both you and Anti moan.

 

“Shut up.” Anti groans and Dark laughs.

 

“How about you pet? Do you like how you taste?” Dark asks you.

 

You nod and push yourself further down on Anti.

 

“Good.” He smiles a bit. “But I think that’s enough of that.”

 

You pull off and Anti groans in disappointment.

 

“It was just getting good.” He whines.

 

When it had shifted from both of them sharing power to Dark calling the shots, you weren’t sure.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather have them ride you?” Dark asks. “Feel them wrapped around you while they bounce up and down on your cock?”

 

“Fuck yes.” Anti says and he grabs your hair and tugs you closer kissing you deeply.

 

“That’s it.” Dark says. “Guide him in.”

 

You reach down and grab his cock up, getting it in the right angle for you to sink down on him. You both stay where you are for a few minutes enjoying the kiss and Anti grinds against you slightly and you grind back. The friction feels good. Not enough to make you cum but enough to rile you up.

 

“You two were such eager sluts before and now you’re content with just kissing?” Dark asks his tone getting sharp. “Get on with it. Enough teasing.”

 

You slowly start sinking down on him and Anti moans breaking away from your lips as his hands settle on your waist to push you down.

 

When you’re finally seated down on him you both let out the breath you’d been holding.

 

“Move.” Anti says shortly and you do.

 

When you build up to a steady pace he pulls you forward gently and his lips meet yours.

 

You moan into Anti’s mouth as he shifts slightly. The change in angle causing him to brushing against a spot in you that has you seeing stars. You reach down to pull his shirt off just as he does. Your hand brushing against each other in your haste. You pull back from his lips just long enough to get his shirt over his head.

 

You catch a glimpse of his grin as you descend back onto his lips. Now your hands reach down to shove his pants down. He tries to kick them down his legs without disturbing the rhythm of your hips. They fall off his ankles and you wonder for a second when he had lost his shoes.

 

But when he thrusts his hips up to match your pace that thought flies out of your mind.

 

“You two look delectable like that.” Dark says and both of you look over at him. He’s got a smirk on his face and his hand is wrapped in a loose fist around his cock. He gives it a few strokes and both of your eyes drop to watch the motion.

 

“Maybe you should come over and fuck us then.” Anti says not really thinking about it as his pace slows to match Dark’s.

 

Dark laughs at that and the deep rich sound sends shivers down your spine. But the man makes no move to come over to the two of you.

 

After a few moments Anti let’s out a deep sound that’s a mixture between a moan and a growl as he picks up his pace and grabs your hips to make you move faster. You match his pace as you look into his eyes. That makes him smile at you baring his teeth perhaps a bit more than necessary.

 

“Watch me darling.” Dark says and you glance back over your shoulder to see Dark reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

 

“No!” Anti growls grabbing your hair and twisting your head to look at him. “Look at me while I’m fucking you.”

 

“Careful.” Dark hisses and Anti’s grip loosens. “If you want me to fuck you tonight you better be watching me love.” Dark says voice like honey.

 

You know this is some sort of trap or maybe a test. You want to obey Dark but Anti seems so much more desperate. Plus, he’s the one inside you now. If you disobeyed him would that mean he would stop.

 

“Y/N.” Dark says voice hard. You glance back at him to see he’s got his shirt halfway unbuttoned. Your eyes drink in the sight of him. No matter how many times you saw it, you still were captivated by him. No matter how many times you had him you always wanted more.

 

“Good pet.” Dark says as he shucks his coat. You watch it fall to the floor. Dark loved teasing you. He could never get enough of you either.

 

He begins walking toward the two of you on the bed he loses his shirt along the way and you stare at his bare chest as he stops at the edge of the bed.

 

“Like what you see?” Dark asks slipping out of his pants and underwear as he crawls up on the bed.

 

You open your mouth to respond but Anti speaks before you can. “Yeah.” He sounds a little breathless.

 

Dark laughs as you turn back to look at Anti. And some point during Dark’s little show both of you had ceased all movement.

 

Anti’s pupils were blown wide and his eyes are scanning over Dark’s body hungrily.

 

You fell a surge of boldness wash through you as you grab Anti’s hair and pull him into a kiss as your hips resume their movement.

 

He wraps his arms around you as he kisses you back. He bites your bottom lip and you speed up your pace.

 

When you feel another hand on your back you almost jump out of your skin. You turn, breaking the kiss, to look over at Dark. He’s smiling and looking the two of you up and down.

 

“Do you think you can handle both of us inside of you?” Dark asks you, his hand trailing down to where you and Anti are joined.

 

“Fuck yeah.” Anti groans. “Feeling us both rub against each other inside of you. Stretching you out.” He sounds a little breathless at that last part and he thrusts up into you harder as Dark’s fingers trail down his balls. But just as those questing fingers reach a line and make Anti tense up he runs them right back up.

 

If you weren’t sure if you wanted to try it before you did now. The mental picture alone had you twitching.

 

“I think you like the idea.” Dark says as his fingers reach around between you and Anti to rub you. “I think it turns you on.” He presses his smirk into your shoulder as he starts kissing up to your neck. “Say yes and I’ll get you ready.” He purrs and the fingers on you stroke just how you like it.

 

“You know you want it ya little slut.” Anti growls as he gives a quick hard thrust into you.

 

“My little slut.” Dark says the hand not teasing you coming around to wrap around your neck he doesn’t squeeze but he does pull you back against him.

 

Anti’s eyes narrow but he wisely doesn’t respond.

 

Dark laughs when it’s clear the other man isn’t going to say anything and then he starts kissing your neck again. Dark was trying to work Anti up for what reason you weren’t sure.

 

“So, what do you say love?” He asks his hand slowing down to both allow you to think and to entice you. “Will you let me join you two?” He asks and he sounds almost as needy as you feel. But his tone has a bit of a mocking tone to it.

 

You whine your brain trying to form a coherent thought. This might not be a good idea but you can’t think of a single reason why at the moment. It all just sounds good. You get more and you get Dark. You’re craving him. “Yes, I want it.” Both men laugh. “Please.” You beg when you hear them.

 

“Shhh.” Dark says against your neck. “I’ll give you what you need.”

 

“Yes.” You reply believing him wholeheartedly.

 

The hand teasing you leaves from between your legs and wanders back down to where you and Anti are joined.

 

“Be still.” Dark says as his hand palms your ass.

 

You keep rocking desperate to make Anti feel good, to make yourself feel good.

 

“I said stop.” Dark says his voice having that deep echoy ring to it as he slaps your ass once, hard.

 

You let out a squeak and stop moving. Anti is still half buried in you and when you look up at him he grins at you.

 

“Good.” Dark says running over the spot he smacked lightly. He doesn’t sound pleased. “If you don’t listen to me then you won’t get what you want.” He says and you look back at him but he isn’t looking at you rather he’s inspecting the spot he hit.

 

“I’m sorry.” You admit though you really didn’t feel all that sorry.

 

Dark looks up at you with narrowed eyes. “We’ll address this disobedient streak of yours later.”

 

You shakily nod. You aren’t frightened, not really. Just close to the edge. And a little shocked. You hadn’t expected him to do that though really, why hadn’t you? Was Anti being here really changing anything?

 

“And you were being such a good pet too.” Anti says and gives and overdramatic sigh.

 

“Do you want a spanking as well Anti?” Dark asks as the other man laughs at the look on your face.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Anti growls.

 

“Don’t test me boy.” Dark’s hand clasps around Anti throat without squeezing.

 

Anti twitches inside you and expect the man to bark back but before he can you feel Dark’s other hand brush past you and wrap around the base of Anti’s cock. He gives him a full stroke brushing against you as he moves up and then back down.

 

Whatever Anti was going to say in response is lost as the man tips his head back and lets out a moan.

 

“Kiss me.” Dark says eyes locked on yours.

 

You nod a bit and connect your lips with his opening your mouth when his tongue traces along the seam of your lips.

 

You open your eyes in shock as you feel Dark slip two fingers into you on his next upward pass of stroking Anti’s cock. His other fingers are still wrapped around Anti as he both strokes him and fucks you with his fingers.

 

The stretch causes you to let out a helpless moan into Dark’s mouth and his hand leaves Anti’s throat to cup your cheek. It’s then that you see that Anti’s head is no longer tipped back and his eyes are open and focused on you and Dark kissing.

 

“Add another finger.” Anti says eyes focusing on you.

 

He does and you whine into Dark’s mouth and send a pleading look to Anti. Dark laughs into your mouth and Anti grins and grabs your hips.

 

You break away from Dark’s mouth for air but Anti takes the opportunity to kiss you.

 

“That’s it.” Dark says letting go of your face as Anti moves towards you. He focuses on stretching you out while Anti has you occupied. The sensation stings a bit but you want it too badly for that to matter. “Are you ready?” Dark asks after a few minutes of prepping you.

 

You can finally break away for air and Anti pouts but you ignore him to look at Dark as he pulls his hand out of you and lets go of Anti.

 

“I think so.” You reply you wanted it but looking back at Dark’s size you don’t comprehend how they could both fit.

 

Dark runs his hand down your back as he teases the head of his cock against you and Anti. He looks up at you. “Relax love.” He hums. “This won’t work if you’re tensed up.”

 

“I know.” You say and try to force yourself to relax.

 

“You can take it.” He says. “And we can stop anytime you like.”

 

You nod and those words seem to do the trick you can feel yourself relaxing in their hold. Anti readjusts his grip on your hips.

 

“Get all the way down on me.” Anti orders.

 

You look back at him a little shocked he sounded so pent up. His teeth were clenched and his thighs tense from resisting the urge to thrust up into you.

 

“You heard the man.” Dark says laughing and giving you a light slap on the ass.

 

You take a deep breath and do as he asked. It takes all the restraint you have not to fuck yourself on him.

 

“Now relax.” Dark murmurs his lips pressed to the back of your neck. He’s looking down at himself lining up to slip inside you up against Anti.

 

You tense a little as he puts the slightest bit of pressure against you. He wordlessly kisses the back of your neck and you try to loosen up.

 

He waits a few more moments before he presses against you again and this time you don’t tense but as the first bit of him enters you, you yelp. The stretching wasn’t enough and it burns a little.

 

You try to pull up and away but Anti’s hands tighten on your hips to keep you in place.

 

“Color.” Dark demands not moving an inch.

 

You have the power to stop this at any time. He’s giving you the option to stop this here.

 

“Just go slow.” You say not wanting it to end just yet.

 

“I am.” Dark replies and gives the back of your neck another kiss.

 

“Maybe a kiss would help.” Anti says and leans forward.

 

“No.” Dark growls.

 

“Dark.” You whine. A kiss might just take your mind off of it enough.

 

“I said no.” He repeats.

 

You whine and let your head fall to rest on Anti’s chest.

 

“I want to hear everything.” Dark says and one hand reaches to stroke over you lightly a few times.

 

You moan and feel yourself blush. You weren’t all that vocal but you’d indulge him.

 

His hand stops. “Ready for more?” He asks.

 

“Yes.” You say not taking your forehead from Anti’s chest.

 

He pushes himself deeper into you and you moan. He pauses for a moment when the head of his cock slips in.

 

“Fuck you’re brushing against me inside them.” Anti groans and lets out a loud moan. “Hurry up. I need to fuck them.” He lets his head tilt back again.

 

“Patience.” Dark says as he slowly continues pushing inside you.

 

You agree with Anti and try to push down to get more of him inside you but Anti’s grip on your hips prevents it and even if it didn’t you are already all the way down on his cock with nowhere to go.

 

“Come on.” You say shooting Anti a pleading glance.

 

“If I go any faster it’ll hurt you.” Dark says and the strain in his voice is clear. He’s barely hanging on to his restraint. A little more goading and you could get him to do as you like.

 

“I can take it.” You say and try to move to prove your point but there’s nowhere to go. “Or aren’t you man enough to fuck me hard?” You ask and bite your lip preparing yourself for him to give you one deep thrust.

 

“No.” Dark growls and reaches up and tangles his fingers in your hair. He pulls your head back arching your neck and back just on the edge of painful. “You stop your teasing.” His voice is gruff. “You’ll take what I give you.” He pumps his hips out and then back in to prove his point.

 

“I want more.” You say trying not to gasp as he tugs on your hair.

 

“You aren’t in charge here.” Dark says. “Do I have to prove it to you?” His other hand leaves from between your legs and rubs over the spot he spanked earlier.

 

“No.” You jump a bit not wanting another smack. “You’re in charge, I’ll take what you give.”

 

“And you’ll stop trying to rile me up?” He asks giving you hard little thrusts forward with each word.

 

“Yes!” You cry out as he bottoms out inside you.

 

“Fuck!” Anti cries. “You’re so tight around us.” His head snaps forward. Then he starts thrusting into you slightly mainly just rubbing himself against your walls and Dark. “Do you feel full? Are we stretching you out good?”

 

Dark laughs as you nod frantically not able to force the words out. He starts thrusting slowly as well. He thrusts in when Anti withdraws and vice versa. You always have one of them inside you. Neither one of them dares to withdraw all the way.

 

They slowly pick up speed as they let out little grunts and groans if either of them is trying to speak they can’t hold onto the words long enough to say them. You feel a wave of pleasure crash over you as they slam into that spot inside you.

 

You moan and grab onto Anti’s arm with one hand and Dark with the other. Anti uses his grip on your hips to pull you down to meet his and Dark’s thrusts.

 

“Does it feel good?” Dark asks. “Us fucking you nice and hard?” He asks as both men’s hips pick up their pace even more. They aren’t as perfectly timed anymore and you end up empty sometimes and others filled with both of them.

 

“Yes, more please.” You say and try your hardest to move with them.

 

“Good.” Dark finally lets go of your hair and you curl forward slightly in relief. Your back aches more than your scalp does.

 

You tighten around both men as you move your hips so that they glide over that spot inside you with every thrust.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Anti curses and he starts slamming into you with all he’s got.

 

The blissed out look on his face spurs you on further and you reach down to give yourself the friction you need.

 

Before your hand even makes it halfway Dark has your wrist in his hand.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks his hips stilling.

 

You feel your face heat up and as you go to answer him he speaks.

 

“Were you about to touch yourself?”

 

Anti’s hips still as well and he looks back and forth between you with a confused look on his face.

 

“Well?” Dark growls.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Without asking permission?”

 

You turn to look him in the eyes. “Yes.” You answer reluctantly.

 

His eyes narrow and his brows furrow at your response. “We can’t have that, now can we?” He asks no one in particular.

 

“I think they’d look hot like that.” Anti says rubbing your sides with his thumbs. “Working themselves up and down on us while their little hand rubs over them furiously.” He looks down at you and then back up into your eyes. “Desperately trying to make themselves cum.”

 

“I agree that they’d look good like that.” Dark says and you sigh in relief maybe he’d let you off the hook and hopefully being able to touch yourself would lessen the ache until it was time to cum. “But they have to follow the rules.”

 

You try not to pull a face at his words but you know you do so you turn to Anti hoping Dark didn’t catch it.

 

“Rules are very important.” Dark says and his other hand reaches up to turn your face back to him. “Wouldn’t you agree Y/N?”

 

You didn’t want to agree! You wanted to touch yourself. But you knew you had to. If Dark didn’t establish rules here in the void then things were insane. If he happened to set rules outside of the void you simply ignored the fact that they might not be necessary.

 

“Yes Dark.” You respond arm finally relaxing in his hold.

 

“Good.” He smiles with too many teeth and you want to look away but you don’t dare. “Since you’re being so cooperative I think we’ll just tie your hands behind your back. Does that sound fair?”

 

You nod.

 

“How are they supposed to cum around us like that?” Anti asks and you feel him glitch underneath you. The sensation is one that’s hard to describe. It’s like he’s both a solid and not. Both underneath you and not there at all. It takes your attention away from the situation at hand momentarily.

 

“I’ll decide if and when they cum.” Dark responds and you’re a bit shocked at that. You were so worked up you couldn’t handle it if he didn’t let you.

 

“I think my tie will do nicely.” Dark says reaching around to pull it up over your head. You had almost forgotten you were wearing it. “Hands behind your back.”

 

Your face scrunches up and Anti laughs thrusting up and lifting you a few inches off Dark’s cock and then pulling you back down with him. Dark ties your hands without a word, all of his attention focused on the knot.

 

Anti lightly pinches one of your nipples as he looks you up and down. He’s waiting for Dark to finish before he has you resume your pace. If you didn’t know any better you might think he looks bored. Your eyes focus on the red line across his neck again and something teases at the back of your mind.

 

“Is that too tight?” Dark asks tugging on the knot.

 

You snap out of your trance and look over your shoulder at him. “Huh?”

 

“The knot.” Dark asks tugging it a little harder to emphasize it. “Is it too tight?”

 

You move your fingers a bit and pull against the material trying to see if you could get loose. You couldn’t. “It’s fine.” You answer after a moment.

 

“Good.” He pushes his chest against your back for a moment pulling Anti in for a kiss. The other man relaxes in his hold.

 

With them like this you get a good view of the kiss and you look over at the gauges in Anti’s ears. You try to guess the size but Anti twitching inside you distracts you and you feel a wave of arousal wash over you.

 

“Bite his neck.” Dark growls against Anti’s lips as his eyes are focused on you. Anti practically melts at his words.

 

You try to avoid the wound on Anti’s neck as you follow Dark’s order. You bite lightly at first but when he has no reaction, no tensing up you bite a little harder. He shudders underneath you and grabs your hips hard starting to lift you up and move you on the two men.

 

You smile against his neck and help him along rotating your hips slightly and slowly building up the pace. You give him little love bites along his neck and you kiss a few spots.

 

“That’s it.” Dark says suddenly pulling back from the kiss. His hand reaches around and starts rubbing you where you need it the most.

 

You accidently get some of Antis blood in your mouth and the taste doesn’t disgust you like you thought it would. But it makes your hair stand on end.

 

“That’s enough.” Dark says as Anti lets out another moan. He twists his fingers in your hair and pulls you back off Anti carefully.

 

The change in angle proves to be just what you need, you cry out as they rub against you just right. Dark tilts his hips so that he helps Anti reach that spot even easier.

 

Dark smiles as you clamp down on him and Anti the other man closing his eyes in pleasure.

 

“I can’t fucking take it much longer.” Anti says as his hips thrust up at little. He doesn’t have much room to move with you bouncing and Dark pushing you down on him with every thrust.

 

“You better not cum yet.” Dark says and picks up the pace to almost punishing levels.

 

Anti groans and you bite your lip to keep from crying out.

 

“Are you close too love?” Dark asks and at the final word his pace slows.

 

“Yes.” You say and try to get better leverage to speed up your pace to compensate. A little bit more of this and you were sure to cum. You weren’t nearly as close as Anti sounded.

 

“I don’t think you’re nearly close enough.” Dark says making his thrusts harder. He pushes Anti’s hands off your hips and takes them in his hands. He forces you to stop moving making his shallow thrust the only moment out of the three of you.

 

Anti’s brows are drawn together and it looks like it’s taking everything in him to hold back. Whether it’s from fucking you hard or the effort to not cum you aren’t sure.

 

“Don’t.” You whine knowing what Dark intends to do. He wanted to tease you some more. You didn’t want to be teased.

 

Dark stills at your words. “Are you calling red?”

 

“No.” You huff.

 

“Yellow?” He arches a brow but your eyes are focused on Anti’s chest.

 

You shake your head and say nothing.

 

“Then I’ll do as I like.” He says starting his pace again with one quick hard thrust before going back to his previous pace.

 

“I want to cum.” You say and try to move against Dark’s hands.

 

The hand rubbing you stops and pulls away.

 

“None of that.” Dark says and nips your shoulder lightly as a warning.

 

“They love this.” Anti says with a laugh.

 

You shake your head as you feel your face heat up. You didn’t want to admit it.

 

“They do. I think they like being used to settle an argument.” Dark pauses and his hand hovers right over where you want it. “Right pet? You like it when we fuck you nice and hard. You like being trapped here between us, don't you?" He picks up his pace and starts rubbing you harshly. "You're at our mercy now. And you can't cum unless I say you can." He growls and you whine tugging against his tie around your wrists.

 

You tilt your head back onto his shoulder. "Dark please."

 

"You can't cum unless I make you." And then he slows down to a snail’s pace with the hand stroking you. It’s a harsh contrast to the pace they are using to fuck you.

 

Anti's eyes rove up and down your body. He obviously enjoys your predicament. You silently curse him in your head. You curse Dark too for good measure.

 

“I’ll do anything.” You try looking at Dark pleadingly.

 

He gives a full laugh at that and starts fucking you just the way you like it. It pushes you higher and higher until you feel like you could come at any second but something’s missing. You need something else to reach that peak.

 

“Of course, you’ll do anything my pet.” Dark finally answers. “Anything to please me. Right?” He asks after a sharp thrust.

 

“Yes anything.” You babble.

 

“Well I want you to cum.” He states simply hand stroking you as he paces his thrusts. “You too Anti.” Dark says looking at him. “I want you both to cum.”

 

Something about the way Dark is talking tips you over the edge and you pulse around them. Anti curses under his breath and picks up his pace thrusting up into you.

 

Dark keeps his pace the pace of his hips and his hand steady as he works you through your orgasm. Anti clenches his teeth and thrusts up into you one more time and then he stills as he comes inside you.

 

“God damnit.” Anti groans as he finishes cumming. He falls back onto the bed as he begins to soften inside you.

 

“Done already?” Darks asks him as he pushes you down you lay over him one hand on the middle of your back. “Is that all you’ve got?” Dark bares his teeth and then laughs.

 

“Fuck you.” Anti says panting. The sweat on his skin cooling against you.

 

“Not on your pathetic life.” Dark growls at the other man.

 

“Dark please.” You say getting his attention off of Anti.

 

“Is it too much pet?” He asks slowing his thrusts.

 

At some point, both of his hands had wandered to your hips and he was pulling you to meet him as he pushed forward.

 

You say no at the same time Anti says yes. You look at him confused until you remember he’s still buried inside you and he feels Dark’s every movement as much as you do.

 

Dark laughs and wraps one arm around your front his palm resting against your throat while the other sweeps under you to gather your legs up.

 

He pulls you up and off Anti who hisses at the sensation. You make a face as you feel a bit of his cum leak out of you.

 

Dark turns so you’re facing the headboard and lays you down. You try to move your arm to support yourself but they’re still tied behind your back. You turn your head to enable yourself to breath. Dark’s hands leave your body and you push back against his cock slightly.

 

He had moved you without leaving your body for even a second. You felt a little oversensitive due to your orgasm but just feeling how hard he was in you made you excited.

 

“Are you ready?” Dark asks his voice soft as he pushing some hair away from your forehead.

 

You nod and he starts a slow rhythm trying to test to see how much you could take.

 

“You’re so messy.” Dark says as he gives a thrust a little harder than the rest.

 

You don’t respond closing your eyes and enjoying the sensation.

 

“Did we break you so easily?” Dark asks and his hands are running through your hair again. His voice sounds concerned but he doesn’t even falter in his rhythm.

 

You sigh a bit and try and arch your back and stretch. You push back onto Dark in the process. “Not quite.” You answer.

 

Dark smirks. “Well I’ll just have to fix that.” He says as his hand slips between you and the bed to stroke over you.

 

You whine and try to crawl away as the overstimulation is almost painful. Dark grabs onto your bound hands and pulls you back. His rubbing gets gentler and you settle against him. You were still too sensitive but you didn’t want to be done yet.

 

You really had missed Dark and it was good to get some time with him. Even if Anti was currently watching the two of you with fire in his eyes. You look away from him and over your shoulder to Dark. He wasn’t as on edge as he’d been earlier and he showed no signs of cumming anytime soon.

 

You try and relax into the bed but your hands are starting to hurt a little from being bound. Or maybe it was the death grip Dark still had on them. You hadn’t tried to move away again but he wasn’t taking any chances.

 

“What’s wrong love?” Dark asks as he makes his hips move a little harder against you and he grinds his hips against you with every thrust.

 

“Shoulders hurt.” You say half into the mattress below you.

 

“Need me to take it off now or can you handle it a bit longer for me?” He asks hands going up to massage your shoulders. The feeling is heavenly.

 

It’s almost like he can see where the strain is as his fingers zero in on it. He adds just the right amount of pressure as he moves over your shoulders and once that’s done he moves down your back. He rubs along you and hums a little waiting for your response.

 

“I think I can wait.” You let out a moan as he works over a painful spot on your back you hadn’t known was there.

 

“Good.” He says as one of his hands goes to your hip and the other goes back to stroking you.

 

The spot he discovered feels much better after his fingers leave it and you barely manage to hold in your blissful moan.

 

He speeds up slightly and his hand on you follows his pace. The soreness was starting to fade from your mind as you got little jolts of pleasure.

 

“Faster.” You demand.

 

Dark snorts but complies without a response.

 

“Yes.” You try and push back on him to make the pace exactly what you want but his grip on your hips prevents it.

 

“Do you want something?” Dark asks teasingly.

 

You say nothing and try harder to move against him.

 

“It seems like you want something.” Dark says slightly picking up the pace just to drop in back down again. “Just tell me what you want. I might give it to you.”

 

“I want my hands untied.” You growl rolling your eyes. He knew what you really wanted but if he let your hands go you could get it yourself.

 

“If you want that then you’ll just have to cum for me again.” Dark says and laughs.

 

He starts pounding into you harder as his pace between your legs becomes almost harsh. It drives your pleasure up quickly and before you can even think about it you cum hard.

 

Your vision blacks out for a second or maybe you just close your eyes. Dark fucks you hard as you twitch around him. The orgasm didn’t sate your need at all. It felt strangely empty and there hadn’t been enough build up. You were still horny. You still needed to cum so bad.

 

Dark fucking you wasn’t enough and when you stopped cumming he took his hand from between your legs not wanting to overwhelm you more than you already were.

 

He pulls the knot in the tie off quickly as you come down from your high. He fucks into you a few more times and then withdraws.

 

"Get up on your hands and knees." He barks and you hear the sound of him jerking himself off.

 

You move your hands and try to steady yourself on your knees. Your joints felt like jello as you comply shakily with his order.

 

"Arch your back." He says as his hand dips between your legs to run over the mess you made. He strokes over you a few times and just when you were getting used to the feeling he pulls his hand away.

 

You hear him sucking on his fingers and you blush. You didn't think it was possible but you did. He lets out a desperate groan at the taste of you.

 

"Taste them Anti. My pet tastes so divine." He says and offers his hand to Anti who moves over to suck on Dark's fingers without a word.

 

Dark's hand hasn't stopped working over himself the whole time.

 

"Fuck." Anti moans as he licks over Dark's hand searching for more of the taste. "It's so good." You see Anti's cock twitch but he's still not prepared for another round.

 

"That's enough." Dark says pulling his hand away from the man.

 

Anti's face twitches. "I want to taste them."

 

"Then perhaps you should have lasted longer." Dark says as his fingers gather up more of the mess between your legs. "Maybe then you could have tasted them from the source." He looks as if he's going to give Anti another taste before he brings it up to his own lips.

 

Anti snarls at him. "Screw you."

 

Dark smiles. "Would you like to taste yourself slut?" He asks you.

 

You wordlessly nod and he offers his fingers to you. You take them in your mouth and you're surprised to find that you quite like the taste.

 

While his fingers are still in your mouth Dark thrusts into you hard. You barely manage to not bite down in shock.

 

“I’m done being gentle.” Dark says.

 

You whimper around his fingers and he laughs. It makes your core throb. He begins a rough and hard pace.

 

Dark pulls his fingers out of your mouth and tangles them in your hair. He pulls your head back as he drives his hips forward with force.

 

“I want to hear all those noises you make.” He grunts and his hair falls down into his face. He looks like a mess.

 

You manage to look at him and you feel your desperation increase by how he looks. He’s barely keeping it together. Seeing the usual in control and proper Dark on the edge is too much. Your hand reaches down to play with yourself.

 

You lay your forearm on the bed and you try to lower your upper half to lessen the strain on your arm. The action causes Dark to pull harder on your hair to keep you from leaning down on the other arm.

 

“Dark.” You whine and try to rest your forehead on your other arm again. The force of his thrust pulls your hair more.

 

“You like this so much you can’t help but play with yourself?” He asks. “You like so much that you’re willing to disobey orders?”

 

“Orders?” You ask as your hand stills.

 

“I said get on your hands and knees.” Dark snarls as his hips pick up even more speed. You didn’t think it was possible.

 

“I’m sorry.” You say and your hand goes to move back to the bed.

 

“No.” The hand not in your hair wraps around your wrist and pulls your hand back down between your legs. “You wanted to touch yourself so badly. So, do it for me. Rub yourself as fast and as hard as I’m fucking you.”

 

You shake your head a bit. You were still sensitive down there. If you tried to match his pace it’d be too much for you.

 

“You do as I say.” Dark growls. “Or I’ll do it for you.” He says as his hand leaves your wrist. “But if I have to do it I won’t stop at making you cum once.”

 

You quickly make up your mind. You reach down and start rubbing yourself harshly. Dark laughs and his hand settles on your hips. His other hand finally let’s go of your hair and you sag down in relief.

 

But you remember what Dark said and try to push yourself back up. Before you get halfway his hand shoves you back down and it stays up by your shoulders.

 

“Stay down.” He says simply. At his point, his breath is coming out in little puffs and every so often its broken by and grunt or a groan and you feel your pleasure climb higher with every sound that comes out of his mouth.

 

“Aw but they don’t wanna.” Anti says startling you. You had forgotten he was here. You look up at him and see him working his hand over himself slowly.

 

“They’ll do as I say.” Dark hisses. “You’ll do as I say.”

 

“Will I?” Anti asks. He’s clearly not as far gone as Dark.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What if I tell them to suck me off?” Anti asks as he moves a bit closer to you and he holds his cock out offering the tip to you.

 

Your mouth waters as you see the drop of precum gather at the head. You try and move forward the last inch or so and take him into your mouth.

 

“No.” Dark says and his hands clamp down on your hips and forcefully pull you back on him.

 

“They want it though.” Anti says and swipes his thumb over the head of his cock and then strokes down using his precum to ease his strokes.

 

“They’re mine.” Dark says and you let out a groan as you feel yourself pulse you were so close.

 

“Then put me in your mouth.” Anti says and then he laughs.

 

“No.” Dark says and lets out a little moan as he twitches inside you. He seemed to like the idea.

 

“Someone’s selfish.” Anti says and then settles back onto the pillows. He doesn’t look as bothered as his words would suggest. He seems to find the whole thing amusing. “That’s no way to treat your guest.”

 

“Fuck you.” Dark spits as he fucks into you.

 

“If you’re lucky.” Anti counters and then laughs when Dark’s face hardens.

 

Dark doesn’t say anything though his hips do move harder against you. He slows his pace down and focuses on give you long hard strokes. “Are you close love?” He asks. The strain in his voice tells you that he is.

 

“Yes.” You ground out pushing yourself back against him. You had been close before Anti had spoken and your arousal certainly hadn’t died down during the exchange. You rub yourself desperately. Something was holding you back from coming. You just needed more. More of what you weren’t quite sure.

 

“I want you to cum around me.” Dark says his chest coming down to rest on your back. He leans on his forearms and cages you in. “I need you to cum around me.” And he lets out a low whine when you tighten around him.

 

Your hand starts rubbing over yourself with reckless abandon. You had to cum soon or you’d be sore later. You’d probably still be sore later. But you needed it. Dark needed it.

 

He keeps making little sounds in the back of his throat that make you twitch. He never came this undone or let out any of those noises. He might need it more than you do.

 

He kisses and bites along your shoulder to try and cover up the sounds escaping his mouth. The fringe of his hair brushing along your neck and you feel how damp with sweat it’s become. You can only imagine how much of a mess he looked like as his hips smack against yours. You knew you looked just as wreaked as he did, probably more so.

 

“Come on.” Dark says his breath huffing against your shoulder. “Cum for me.” His tone flips from demanding to begging.

 

Him sounding like that shocks you and it tips you over the edge. Your mouth falls open in a silent scream as you feel yourself cum. It leaves you breathless you haven’t came this hard all night.

 

“Yes.” Dark groans as his hips pick up to an unhuman pace but it doesn’t last long before he twitches inside you once and then cums. “Y/N!” He moans and then he collapses on top of you. If it weren’t for his forearms around you he’d be crushing you. He rests his forehead on your back.

 

You hear Anti curse and look up with just enough time to see him cum all over his hand. You laugh a little and then rest your forehead on the mattress.

 

Dark’s breath makes you shiver as it blows across the cooling sweat on your back.

 

He sighs and kisses your neck once before he rolls off of you to the side. He flops down making you bounce on the bed.

 

You make eye contact with Dark and he smiles at you. He looks as pleased as he could be but there’s that undercurrent of smugness that has no place on that blissed out look.

 

Dark tugs you to his side and encourages you to lay down. “I think it’s clear who won.” Dark says with a grin wrapping an arm around you and kissing your forehead. He pulls the sheet over the two of you and Anti uses the corner of it to clean of his hand before laying it over his lap.

 

“Hm.” Anti hums. He doesn’t look as angry as you thought he would. “We might have to try that again.” He pauses and then smirks. “Just to be sure.” He’s still sitting on the other side of the bed watching you and Dark laying together the only covering on his body being the sheet draped across his lap.

 

Dark grins next to you and you’re surprised. “We should.” He grins and it’s clear he’s hoping to get a bit more time with Anti next time. He hadn’t expecting to enjoy being with Anti. Originally it was simply a ploy to get you more riled up and throw Anti off guard. But it had turned out to be quite fun.

 

You feel a stirring in your lower abdomen and you might have been ready for another round with just their teasing. But the whole thing had drained you. You were quite sure you couldn’t even walk right now.

 

Then Dark focuses his attention on you. “You were so wonderful.” He says running his fingers through your hair. “I’m pleased you know who your king really is.” He gives you a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“Kings can be replaced.” Anti says chin jutting out.

 

“I’d love to see you attempt that.” Dark says sitting up.

 

You move your head off of his chest displeased at both the movement and the fact that the two were going to argue this again.

 

“Is this really what you summoned me for?” You ask sitting up as well. “To try to settle an argument you intend to continue no matter the outcome?”

 

“Summoned you?” Dark asks confusion crossing his face. He looks serious. “I didn’t summon you.”

 

“You didn’t bring me here?” You ask again feeling a chill go up your spine.

 

“No.” He shakes his head and looks over to Anti. “Did you bring them here?”

 

“I couldn’t have.” Anti says glitching and Dark looks displeased and unconvinced. “I only just met them today. I can’t control someone I don’t know.” He says and Dark seems to take that as the truth based on how freaked out Anti sounded a well.

 

“Then you must have brought yourself here.” Dark says with a shrug hands coming out from under the sheet that fell down into his lap. He laughs a little.

 

“What?” You ask confused. “How would I have done that?”

 

A switch seems to flip with Dark one second he’s smiling the next he seems angry, on edge.

 

“You don’t know?” He asks staring deep into your eyes not sounding like he believes you for even a second.

 

The darkness around you feels overbearing as the emotions play across Dark’s face. You feel yourself break into a cold sweat.

 

“No, I-I don’t.” Both Anti and Dark fix you with a look. “I swear I don’t.” You try again and something about the way you said it or the look on your face seems to convince them. Or maybe it’s something deeper. You don’t have time to dwell on that as the two men share a concerned look.

 

“You’re sure you don’t know how you got here?” Anti asks you as the two men break eye contact to look back at you.

 

“No.” You respond. “One minute I was in bed looking at my phone and the next I’m standing here.”

 

The two men appear deep in thought for a moment and you wonder what could possibly have the two looking so worried but you wisely keep your mouth closed. If it worries them then surely it would be nightmare inducing to you. And you quite like the relative safety of your life. Relative as in as long as you don’t wander here in your time in the void.

 

Whatever silent conversation the two had been having seemed to be over as they nod a bit at each other. The air around you shifts in the now familiar sensation akin to a glitch and the much more blink that you’re accustomed to.

 

“Don’t move from this bed.” Dark growls suddenly dressed again. He’s leaning one hand on the bed while the other holds your chin keeping your face turned towards him. He looks pristine no trace of what the three of you had been doing before.

 

Your eyes drift over to look at Anti who’s standing at the end of the bed fully dressed as well. “That’s an order, love.” Anti says when your eyes meet his.

 

You look back at Dark and try to speak but you find your throat dry. You swallow a bit and try to wet your mouth enough to speak.

 

“Okay?” Dark asks.

 

You finally manage figure from both men’s demeanor that it must be important. After all Anti didn’t seem the type to call people love and Dark hadn’t even flinched at him calling you a pet name. The situation had to be serious. If Dark was telling you to stay here then you were damn well going to do it.

 

You nod.

 

“Good.” Dark says and presses a hard kiss two your forehead before pulling back and nodding to the other man.

 

The void shifts as the two bend it around them again and disappear from your view. The only thing left in existence other than your body being the bed you were sitting on. And the things on it.

 

You feel a chill in the air and pull the sheet up around your body not daring to step off the bed to try and find your clothes. You doubted that they were there anyway as your eyes scan around. Distance is hard to tell here, as is time, but you know that they couldn’t have possibly been so far away you couldn’t see them.

 

You sigh a bit and prop a pillow up behind you and when you turn around to jump a little in shock. Your clothes were on the end of the bed neatly folded with your shoes and your phone. You grab the items and pull them towards you. The presence of your phone calming you immediately. Even though here it was completely useless. Even if you had service in here there’d be no one to call.

 

Any communication here was done in some way you weren’t sure you understood. Dark had explained it to you once and even offered to teach you how to do it. You wished you’d taken him up on the offer now.

 

You let it go and start getting dressed. The pants are the only thing that gives you any real problems. You didn’t want to stand up on the bed so you had to work them up your legs by pushing your feet down and arching your back. You didn’t want to be nude when Dark and Anti came back. You were sure whatever was happening was serious.

 

You mess around on your phone for a while until the battery gets low and forces you to stop. It had been almost an hour since they left. Or that was what your phone said at least. There was no way to tell how time flowed here compared to the real world.

 

You move over to the edge of the bed and try to sike yourself up to set foot on the floor. You don’t know where you intend to go.

 

But you needed to move. The wait was driving you crazy. What if something bad happened.

 

Before you can touch the ground, you hear a strangle noise. It’s a thumping noise with a sort of metal clanging.

 

You turn around to look behind you trying to locate the echoy noise. You jump when your eyes land on the source of the noise.

 

It was a big golden retriever. Like big as in giant. You panic for a moment ready to run. Whatever consequences for that action be damned.

 

But then you see the dog is wagging its tail. As you relax a bit you notice it has the same sort of 3D effect and grayscale that Dark has. As it gets closer you can read the tag. It says Chica.

 

You move back up onto the bed. Dark did mention having a dog, once didn’t he? As the dog gets to the other side of the bed it shrinks back to normal dog size.

 

She’s looking up and you and wagging her tail so hard her whole body is moving with the force.

 

For some reason, you had expected her to be able to talk. You laugh at the thought. Maybe Dark had sent her to keep you company. If Dark was in trouble his dog would be the first to know right? You feel a little bit better the more you think about it.

 

You pat the bed next to you and smile. “Hey there Chica.” You pat her head as she inches closer to you. “Who’s a good girl?” You ask.

 

That makes her jump up and put her front paws up on the bed next to you.

 

“Yes, you are!” You smile and pet her wherever you can reach. She’s loving the attention. “Come on up on the bed.”

 

She wags her tail a little slower and looks down at the bed. Maybe Dark didn’t let her on the furniture?

 

“I won’t tell Dark if you don’t.” You say smiling and at your words she hops onto the bed next to you.

 

She rolls over on her back for belly rubs that you happily give. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth.

 

After a while of petting Chica curled up next to you with her head on your stomach. You lay back on close your eyes. It had been a long day and sleep claims you before you even realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is done for now if anyone's interested I might add more onto it in the future. There is a mystery to be solved after all! Also I have a tumblr its themusiclife132-writing. If you want to talk about whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged! This is my first fic so feedback is really welcomed!


End file.
